Why You?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Yui Komori is a vampire hunter, like her father, which she takes pride in. She's quick, fierce and can fight back when proven she has too, that is until she meets Laito Sakamaki. With just one bite from him she's dragged into the Sakamaki's world without a choice, causing tension with her father. But would she give it up, everything she knows, for someone completely unknown to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! I'm back, yet again, with another Diabolik Lovers fanfiction! This will definitely be a Laito x Yui story-finally!. I will admit I can look up Laito x Yui stories but some part of me feels like this pairing isn't that shipped much, but I sure as hell now there's some die hard Yui x Laito lovers out there cause I'm on of t hem. God I just ship nearly everyone with Yui and all the Sakamaki and Mukami's together, seriously Cx But there will be pregnancy in the future chapters and I'm going to admit, I want to make this long, I'm sure as hell going to try to make this long at least! But I hope this will be a good start!**_

* * *

"Yui. Come on Yui, it's time to wake up!" Blonde lashes fluttered softly against light red cheeks gently as a little whine was sounded as the blonde rolled over in bed burying her face into the pillow as her hair tickled her cheek.

"I don't wanna." She whined out as she rolled onto her stomach fully, her lashes pressing tightly against the pillow as she snuggles into the fabric.

"Come on, it's time for school. You can't miss anymore school, many people are becoming suspicious." She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head gently with sleep bleared vision blinking a few times until her father, Seiji Komori, came into focus with a soft smile painted over his lips.

"Is it necessary for me to go in?" She asked softly, her voice just barely a mumble as she looked out the window. Night.

"Yes it is, you need to get up and get ready." Seiji reached a hand out placing it on Yui's head softly rubbing her head making her pout lightly before he chuckled, stood up and walked out of her room in a movement so fluid she had to sigh as the door seemed to just click shut.

She sat up making the blankets fall to her waist as she rubbed her eyes softly yawning out loudly finally then threw the blankets off touching her bare feet to the floor, the material of the carpet soft yet rough against the soles of her feet. She stood up off the bed with the springs groaning gently with the loss of her weight as she walked across her room, small yet large it seemed, to her dresser picking up her hair brush and moved it through her blonde hair softly but with enough strength to get it through. She put it down with a soft little clacking noise and looked in the mirror at herself. She looked nothing like her father, what with her platinum blonde hair, her pale skin and large sherbet pink eyes that always seemed far to innocent for the things she's _really_ seen. Yui Komori was a vampire hunter.

Like her father, she was able to become a hunter at the ripe age of thirteen when he decided to teach her fighting styles and defense moves in case something bad happened and he couldn't be there to help her. They'd just moved back home, Yui had gone with him to America-thank god her English was so good she was nearly fluent!- to work on some jobs given to them and she got to practice with hand to hand combat but she was never fast enough. Never light enough.

But on the way home her father assured her she'd become even better than him one day and that day came not even four months after Yui's seventeenth birthday. She shook her head clear of thoughts as she moved her hands down to the end of her night gown, grabbed it then yanked it up with a quick movement, then threw it to the side where it fluttered to the ground softly.

She shivered only to look at herself in the mirror, only for a few moments before she flushed and moved away walking to her closet pulling out the uniform she'd gotten weeks before and got dressed slowly but meticulously. When she looked in the mirror she blinked gently a few times looking at herself. She looked so...not sophisticated. Different? A little paler? Her school uniform, however, was made up of this white button-up dress shirt with frills near her neck, a white bow that rested in the opening of her vest, the red bow standing out in comparison; She had yet to pull on the blazer yet as she smoothed her hands over the skirt, which ended just above her knees with the weird petticoat underneath it giving her a sense of relief.

She moved to her bed pulling up her black knee socks slowly and carefully then flopped back with a large sigh, her hair spreading over the bed and she swung her feet gently which brushed the floor with soft little swishing noises and the bed bounced lightly with her legs as she shut her eyes gently. She knew it was night but she was so incredibly tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep some more. She swung her feet a little more while sighing out and opened her eyes looking at the ceiling, a lock of hair brushing her cheek gently. Maybe she wasn't tired. Maybe it was just _her_.

Maybe she was..depressed. It'd make sense. It'd been a long time since Yui felt utterly content, she didn't know why she felt just so empty, but it happened-just like with her now knew abilities of vampire hunting that were better than her father's- just like a flick of a switch, she'd been happy and bright on her birthday but then the day after it was like an...aching started.

A longing. She didn't know what for, just that it was there and before long it took up so much of her that she didn't want to continue doing so such so that her father considered bringing her to therapy rather than just blessing or having her pray. That aching, the longing, was still there but now it was numb more like a background feeling behind a mask of joy she put on and she sighed. She wanted to know _what_ she was aching for, _when_ whatever will happen will happen that she's longing for. She just wants to know dammit! She felt a ripping agony welling in her that always formed when she got down this road and her eyes welled with tears. She rolled over into the bed making the springs squeak loudly as the mattress curved to her body shape which she loved but as he tears made the blankets damp she heard a soft knock on her door making her tense.

"Yui come on, if you want me to drive you in you gotta get up." Her father. Of course, she couldn't be dwelling on stuff like this! She needed to get to school!

"Okay! Give me a minute, I just need to get my shoes on!" She called to him, sitting up rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer then grabbed her brown shoes sliding them on, grabbed her bag and, with a last minute decision after putting in her hair clip, she slid her cross over her hand and felt lightly, just a prick, of contentment with it resting on her chest. She slung her back over her shoulder and head rushing to the door adjusting the strap on her shoulder opened the door stepping out turning only to come face to face with her father with a squeak and he raised a brow.

"Are you alright, Yui?" He asks his eyes burning into the blonde who looked down once before smiling bright up at her father while fidgeting with the sleeve of her blazer.

"Yup! Perfectly fine! Let's get going!" God she even made _herself_ feel disgusted with her fake cheer, how can her father see through that? She used to be a naturally cheerful girl. Really! But now...now it just felt wrong, forced somehow. She met her father's gaze evenly until he nodded, his own cross glinting once with a flash of light before he turned walking and she followed after him.

Her shoes seemed to daintily echo his heavy steps, the soft taps of the soles against the carpeted floor were a welcome but strangely unnerving. She looked at the familiar white walls of the hallway, a few pictures of her and her father up on the walls, but other than that there was honestly nothing to note of. No accomplishments were on the wall, no baby pictures though she had them all in a book, there was no diplomas or certificates of anything from Yui's possible childhood, or any wedding pictures of her father and who she knew, at one point, was her mother.

There was no trace, however, of her mother in side of the house not even in her father's room! It was like she never had a mother, like her father never married and for some reason that sent a chill down her spine. They came to the small landing then turned walking down the stairs, Yui following with her curls faintly bouncing with the movements, her eyes downcast as her father opened the door but he whipped his head to the side looking at her.

"Yui, are you absolutely positive you're okay? I keep getting weird..vibes, feelings off of you and I don't like it. You know you can talk to me, right?" Her father's words were like a blanket of assurances, like when he'd hug her when she was young and felt upset or insecure about herself when other kids made fun of her at school. But this didn't provide that kind of comfort. Not in the slightest bit.

"Yeah! I know don't worry bout me Dad. I'll be fine." Yui moved her lips in her bright smile, hoping her eyes didn't reveal anything when her father's hand came down on her head suddenly and surprisingly making her jump gently with the suddenness of it and she looked up under her lashes at him and she felt her heart squeeze with pride seeing the fond smile on his lips.

"No need to pretend around me, my dear. But I'll be observing you for a little while 'cause I feel something's off with you. However, let's just get you through your first day at this school I know this is going to be a big change for you; switching from morning classes to night classes isn't going to be easy, I only hope you adjust well." Her father rubbed her hair softly for a few moments, thoughtfully almost, until he dropped his hand walking down the rest of the stairs with Yui moving after him, his footfalls loud and steady, hers quick and light as she struggled to get down the stairs quickly to keep up with her father.

She smiled happily, at least she thought it was happily, as she followed her father and she got the impulse to just reach out and grab his hand and hold it in hers, like she always did on the first day of school, no matter how old she was. They walked to the front door, her father's long fingers reaching out plucking the ring of keys that unlocked both house and car, while reaching out with his hand grabbing the metal doorknob twisting nad pulling the door open with a click and groan and Yui dashed under his arm outside when he lifted it up to her height. She loved her father, God above _knows_ how she'd be if she didn't have her father with her and it made her cringe just to think of a world without either parents.

She walked to the car, her shoes clicking softly against the ground but crunching familiarly with the gravel and loose dirt on the ground and she inhaled the sweet, wet yet sharp scent that was the night. She listened to the doors unlocking an she pulled the door on, the light going on in the car and slid into her seat watching as her father locked the front door then jogged to the car and got in, the light burning on for a second then off as he slammed the door shut. She let out a breath, brushing her bangs from her forehead and behind her ear with her hair as her father reversed out of the drive way and then they were zooming down the street. Yui listened to the soft hum of the engine, her lashes lowering down to rest on her cheeks lightly as she rests her temple against the window and she let her body be rocked by the car.

Life seemed..stressful, tiring and so full of aches and pains ad it was something she wanted nothing more than to get rid of. But lately, the aching and whatnot seemed pale in the chest pains she was getting as of lately and she didn't know what was causing it but she didn't bring it up to her father because she didn't want him to assume anything about her being abnormal. Her hands curled in her lap tight when a slight throb went through her chest and her brows pulled together tight as she frowned a bit. It was a throb but also a...a tugging, towards something. Someone. It was getting more insistent, more angry and jagged in her chest as they got closer and closer to the school and she opened her eyes just as her father pulled up to the school and he leaned over placing a light kiss to her temple surprising her.

"Have a good day today. I'll be here to pick you up, so don't worry." Her father smile at her gently and she forced a smile back kissing his cheek softly.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She unbuckled herself then opened her door dragging her bag with her and when she stood up outside, the air tickling her cheeks she shut the door and her father pulled away and she already longed to go home, strange as it was but the tugging in her chest was spurring her to get into the school.

She watched as a few students filtered to the front doors and she ran forward to the said doors sneaking through just as it closed behind her and she walked forward, her eyes widening a touch at the inside but she shook it off when a warning bell went off and she ran forward to the stairs, her shoes clicking and slamming against the stairs loudly. She moved up the flights, her hands reaching in her bag to pull out the schedule she'd picked up the day before and ran up quick before pausing to catch her breath then walked forward; she was grimacing gently at the lack of students in the hall when arms were around her pulling her back against a chest and her head was tilted, her hair pushed away when she jerked her elbow back hard but it was caught and she was dragged into a room and the door opened then shut only to have her be slammed up against it, the impact sudden and jarring making her bag drop and she struck out with her fist only to have it caught hard in a fist that squeezed so tight she nearly cried out as she looked up glaring.

She however only managed to catch sight of glowing green eyes before her head was yanked back by her hair and teeth were sinking into her flesh. Her mouth opened and closed as she sucked in air but the feel of her blood being pulled from her...it was strangely arousing but sickening as her stomach tightened and she lifted her hands up shoving at the body in front of her but it didn't budge. Only the soft sucking sounds were apparent in the room.

Her eyes were wide, perfect pink circles in her pale face, her hands curling into fists as she gasped loudly, a tremble moving over her body and she clenched her jaw at a powerful suck. She wasn't sure how long this would go on when a hand slide up her thigh underneath her skirt moving over...moving up...more and more, higher and higher until...Her eyes widened as she was cupped with a hand and she lifted her leg up hard and fast between the male's legs hard making him pull back with a loud cry.

She shoved his shoulders catching now furiously glowing green eyes but she turned picking her bag up, yanking the door open and ran. She ran like the very devil was behind her, pumping her legs harder and harder, pushing with the balls of her feet through her shoes running down the hall and she panted loudly as she paused outside of her classroom. She struggled to catch her breath as she stood there, trembling and gasping thickly as her wide eyes scanned the hallway. Then, slowly ever so slowly, she lifted her trembling hand up and touched the drying wetness on her neck and her already wide eyes seemed to widen more if possible. A bite. She'd been bitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui had managed to get through four morning classes- Praise the sweet _Lord!_ \- before she finally went to the nurse after feeling tired. A girl had helped clean her neck and she'd put the bandage on herself once the girl had left and now, thankfully, she was allowed access to the walked down the stairs slowly, her breathes soft to her ears as she walked when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she twisted her hand grabbing the wrist of the other person rotating her body weight on her feet swinging the person up and over her shoulder then down on the stairs in front of her feet. There was a cry then a pained gasp as she looked down glaring at the person who opened his green eyes to look back at her and she narrowed her eyes.

She knew it was the same person, after all she wouldn't forget the eyes she saw just before getting bitten and so she glared more when her heart beat hard against her chest making her hand fly up and grip the clothing in front of her chest. Her eyes widened and just as the owner of the green eyes shifted up she ran down around him to the bottom of the stairs jumping over the last four steps and down the second floor of the classrooms, the doors blurring past her as she ran. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest, nearly pulsating through her making her wince as she ran quickly and her hair flew behind her like a pale cape as she zoomed down the hall when she heard pounding footsteps and a low giggle behind her.

She felt fear tingle from the top of her scalp down to the back of her heels as she ran just as an arm reached out curving around her waist and she screamed loudly only to have a hand slapped over her mouth. You could bet that wasn't a welcome for Yui sank her teeth straight into the hand over her mouth hearing a low growl and she slammed her head back hitting into a face, feeling the satisfying crunch of a nose breaking or even dislocating and she lifted her foot stomping down on the other's foot and she twisted near spitting like a cat as she slammed her fist into the person's stomach, who she knew now was male, hard as she could making him double over and she panted softly turning to run but her chest hurt to bad to run anymore and her breathing was too loud.

"Leave...me...alone." She breathed the words out as she panted loud, her eyes livid as she stared at the male who's green eyes burned angrily into her.

"You should't have done that. You have no _idea_ who you're messing with, little girl." He hissed the words out making her spine fuse with anger and her eyes narrowed.

"You don't know who _you're_ messing with. Back the hell away from me and leave me the _hell_ alone!" She growled the words turning and she stormed off with anger pumping through her veins and she huffed under her breath as she walked thankful for reaching another stairwell ad she walked forward going down the stairs only to bump into a firm back and she tilted her head back looking up into light red eyes framed by glasses and dark hair. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yes, well you would've seen me had you not been staring down at your feet." The male sighed out his eyes and tone flaring with irritation and she felt her own spark of irritation inside of her flare as she fought the urge to narrow her eyes, after getting the feeling that that would get her nowhere with this male.

"And I apologized." She replied back to him formally, indifferently and with a little underlying current of irritation in her tone as she looked up at the dark haired male.

"I see. Well have you seen a rather irritating male, green eyes, reddish-brown hair, fedora." His words were more of a statement than they were a question and Yui fought to snap at him.

"No but there's a male back there with green eyes, don't know if he's still there or not." Yui shrugged as those light red eyes burned into her and she looked back evenly, not backing down in the slightest bit.

"Well then, I shall go collect him." He moved around her without another word making her blink rapidly in surprise as his shoes clicked against the tiles of the school hallway and she shook her head moving forward walking down the stairs.

What the hell is going on! Barely into her first day and she's been bitten, then had a weird sort of standoff. Why this day? Why her? She sighed under her breath walking down the stairs slowly but surely until she reached the main floor of the school walking forward keeping her eyes down as she reached the nurse's office opening the door.

"Hello? Anyone in?" She felt stupid asking but a student had told her the nurse was barely in half the time and she'd have to call out before going in or else she'd have to go back to class.

"Yes, come right in!" The voice that replied wasn't cheery but it wasn't monotonous or formal, just a welcoming sort of tone but not overly so. She walked shutting the door behind her as she walked forward and when she turned a tiny corner, just a little one, to the desk there sat a white haired man with glasses perched rather lowly on his nose, a light smile curving over his lips as his golden eyes burned into Yui making her shiver internally.

"Hi, I was wondering if it was possible if I could lay for a few moments?" Yui gestured to one of the cots, hoping he'd let her lay and he smiled pleasantly at her.

"Why of course, I certainly can't just let you go with how woozy you're looking to me. Sit down and I'll check you out, alright?" The nurse tilted his head smiling and she sat in the chair just next to him, his own wheely chair moving forward and he held out a thermometer. "Alright, under the tongue for this now."

She opened her mouth and when it was inserted she shut her mouth around it, the end poking into the sensitive part of her tongue but it was easy to ignore it but it was hard not to move her tongue over the thermometer when it finally beeped. He pulled it out and made a small "Hmm" noise and wrote down her temperature. He then reached out his fingers strangely moving up under her jaw with a sort of crawling movement, his golden eyes seeming to search for something when he got to her pulse, hesitating over it before moving them away and he pressed gently, wrote something down then slapped his hands onto his thighs sighing out.

"Well you have a bit of a fever going on, just 37.2 degrees which is a little worrisome but not bad." The nurse had a humming tone as he looked at her and she stared straight back when a little wave of dizziness hit her but it was easy to ignore. ( _ **A/N: I looked up the conversion of 99 degrees in celsius, don't ask why, but it was also an online one so let me know if it's weird or wrong!**_ )

"37.2 is ninety-nine degrees right? Should I be sent home or something?" Yui asked but her tone was sort of...light, hazy and a bit giggly if she had to describe it but those golden irises were just burning into her making her dizzy.

"No no I think you'll be certainly fine. I do wish for you to lay down until lunch, then if the temperature goes down you'll be fine for class if it goes up your father will be notified. Take any cot you wish." A pleasant smile was aimed straight at her making some part of her shiver even as her heart stuttered lightly.

With the stuttering of her heart the pupils in those irises seemed to constrict then widen ever so slightly and she stood up. Weird. Everything was super weird. She stood up but the floor swayed under her but it was...not easy but unnerving but she nodded numbly stumbling to a cot laying on it and her hair tickled her cheek as she shut her eyes.

* * *

When Yui opened her eyes again she felt okay, normal even, so much so that she couldn't help but smile and breath out a sigh of relief; she sat up with her hair tumbling over her shoulders fast from the spread it'd been in while she laid down and she slung her legs off the cot standing up. She walked out on steady legs looking up at the clock when she paled. No way! How can it be the end of the day already?! She felt stammered and a little whine, a little keen, left her lips as she panicked when clicking shoes of someone running entered her ears and the nurse's door was opened and in walked her father and surprised her when he rushed forward throwing his arms around her.

"Yui are you alright? The principle called when the nurse said you wouldn't wake up, you had a low grade fever but you were sleeping so deeply. You worried me when they called." Her father's arms were tight around her and she couldn't help but hug him back tightly and bury her face into his chest while closing her eyes. Her father wasn't one to openly show affection in public places, being proper almost and that it wasn't truly right to show so much affection in public, hugs were okay but hugs like these were kind of outlawed in public. But here he was, hugging her so tight she almost swore she almost lost her breath again when there was soft steps.

"Mr. Komori, I'm glad to see your daughter up and awake. You're daughter can go on home after she collects her work from the main office." Yui felt her father stiffen and she went to pull away thinking the hug was over but his arms tightened around her again. She couldn't see or look up right, but she could all but feel her father's gaze clashing and slicing through those golden eyes which burned back at Seiji.

"Yes, she is quite well. I'll bring her to the office, thank you. Will her bag be there?" Seiji's voice was emotionless, cold even making shivers rock through Yui. She'd never heard her father sound so cold, so callous and even fierce before, so she just clung to him as he held her so tight that she wanted to scream for him to let go but as they walked past the nurse she got her father and the nurse glaring at one another when the white haired man smiled at her pleasantly.

"You're bag will be waiting there, Yui. I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you feel well and shall be in good health." She felt her father tense as her pink eyes met those golden irises seeing the same constriction and widening of pupils but there was a...glow? A brightness to those golden irises that made her heart speed up and make her breathless and she shivered when a spine chilling grin spread across the perfect lips of the white haired man. "Good day, to the both of you. I hope to be acquainted to you on better terms, little Yui."

"Good bye." Seiji snapped out to the white haired man rushing out the door and when said door shut he held Yui tighter for a few moments before letting her go and grabbed her hand all but dragging her to the main office, entering it quickly when the secretary, Aiko Sasaki, looked up with wide golden-brown eyes a shock of her bright orange hair fell across her nose and she smiled.

"Hello Yui. You look well, I'm glad." Aiko smiled at the blonde who smiled hesitantly back as her father grabbed her bag.

"Thank you. I'll be here tomorrow." Yui replied as politely as she could with her father's stare burrowing into her and she took her work then ran out of the office slamming into another back and she groaned internally at how stupid she was and the deja vu gripping at her but she looked up to meet green eyes with narrow pupils making her blink as a red brow raised.

"Can I help you?" He asked making her cringe at his 'mightier than thou' tone but it made her pissed as well and she narrowed her pink eyes at him making his green ones narrow straight back.

"Accident. Now move, I don't want to talk I need to go." She shoved past the red head but snapped her head around glaring when he grabbed her upper arm tightly.

"Oi! You think you can get away with just shoving past and not have a consequence?" He snapped the words out like they were a blade making her tense up like a cat when her father stepped out of the office, his eyes like blades.

"Yui, is everything okay?" He asked with a blank tone as his hand burned into the red head's hand on her upper arm so fiercely she thought it'd burst into flames. Now she knew where she got her temper from at least...

"Yup. Let's go." She said the words shortly while yanking her arm out of the red head's grip walking to the doors shoving them open with her father just a few steps behind her and she could feel those green eyes burning into her but she ignored it. It was so so easy to ignore but something felt...so familiar about him that she wanted to turn and look at him. She fought the impulse, however, as she walked to the car listened to the doors unlocking and slid in with her father getting in the drivers side immediately, sliding the key in the ignition started it and they were pulling away quickly.

"Yui be honest, did something happen to you today? I have never once been notified of you sleeping like this before in school, so there must've been something completely wrong today." Seiji's words were rough and a bit sharp but Yui relaxed back against the seat of the car looking out the window.

"I'm fine. I was just tired and unused to going to school at night is all." Yui felt tired again, like the fierce front up had made her tired and she wanted nothing but to sleep.

"Then why do you have a band-aid on your neck?" Yui twitched a little at that then looked at her father a bit out of the corner of her eye and the curtain of silky blonde curls before looking back out the window.

"I cut myself with a pencil, it wasn't bad but it was bleeding a little bit and a girl had me put a band-aid and some neosporin on it." Yui was taken aback at how easy the lie came out. She wanted desperately to tell her father she was bitten and that was why she probably slept so long but the truth wouldn't leave her lips.

"I see. Yui, I want you to promise me that if something comes up or something happens that you'll tell me the truth no matter what it might be." She noticed her father's fingers clenching the steering wheel tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white and she swallowed hard and thickly.

"I promise. No matter what, I'll always tell you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm not going to lie, there may or may not be OOCness in this chapter, someone'll have to tell me if there is OOCness just in case I'm not seeing it as I write it! But I know everyone has expectations of what the brothers' are like and I know it, but sometimes I like to just put in how I think, in a real life scenario, they'd act ya know? Also, I'm not going to lie, I strangely like writing a melancholic, sad, serious, thinky Laito ya know? I mean you can't expect him to always be so pervily funny all the time-though I LOVE him like that- I just wanted to add in a little touch of drama at least! Also I kinda put in my own thoughts on the brothers' in a sort of way but I won't waste precious time babbling! Enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

"Laito, what in the world were you _thinking_. I've _specifically_ told each and every one of you no biting in that school!" Reiji was seething making the five brothers' look at him in surprise, blinking lightly and shockingly Shu too. The normally sleeping blonde was wide awake looking with wide blue eyes looking at his youngest brother then scowled gently.

"Reiji, calm the hell down it's fine. If it was a random person who the hell is she going to tell? And who will even believe her?" Shu pressed back against his seat but remained tight and stiff making the remaining four brothers', who were pretty alert, to look too the oldest then to the second oldest as light red eyes snapped to the blonde.

"Shu. Do _not_ underestimate me now, you have done _nothing_ to teach our brother's anything or use _any_ repercussions with them so do _not_ interrupt or disrespect or even contradict me." Reiji growled the words out surprising them, how their usually stoic cold and even toned brother was snarling and near shouting. What the hell was going on with him?

"Reiji~ I did nothing wrong! I bit her a total of one time, that's all~!" Laito's voice was it's usual purr but it spiked up to defend himself feeling irritated and Kanato's arms tightened around Teddy as Ayato and Subaru stiffened slightly. This was not going to end well.

"Laito, you have no right to speak here. You started something unstoppable and irreparable! What befalls us is because of **your** stupid choice in women!" Reiji snapped out the words, his light red eyes flaring brightly with barely contained anger as Laito blinked in shock.

"What's so bad about one little blonde girl Reiji? There's nothin' special about her! She's a freakin' pancake!" Ayato finally protested out, his green eyes narrowed as Laito crossed his legs now coldly looking at Reiji, his usual good humor and always near visible purr were gone.

"Even so! Laito, you bit her and you took her blood;you chased after her, you clearly wanted more, right? _You_ must take responsibility for this." Reiji's tone dropped from the fierce, hot tone, back to it's cool indifferent tone but his eyes seemed to hold flames that would've turned Laito to ash if possible.

"You make it sound as if I made her pregnant! I don't **_need_** to take care of anything! I was hungry and I needed something and she was just nearby! That's all there is too it!" Laito snapped at Reiji, who's eyes narrowed behind his glasses but Laito felt irritated. More than irritated, he wanted to punch Reiji straight in the face.

"Don't raise your voice with me, Laito." That was it for words after that.

They all sat in silence but they were all tense, backs straight, shoulders tensed up with scowls and glares going from one another and it made the air in the car just so thick Laito felt he could reach out and grab it like it was a physical thing. He stared forward crossing his arms over his chest as his legs bounced softly feeling gazes land on him briefly before flicking away just as fast and he both found irritation yet appreciation in that. He wanted out of the car right then and there. He felt like a cat that had just had it's fur rubbed the complete wrong way with the sound of nails on a chalk board added in the background as a sort of white noise that pissed him off worse than anything in his entire existence. He then lifted his hand tilting his fedora down over his eyes blocking out everything and shut his eyes.

He never understood Reiji, never understood so much irritation or even anger placed on him from time to time, but it was easy to ignore. He waited and waited, feeling like this car ride was just one from hell, when they finally stopped in front of the house and he was the first to get out and walk inside. He couldn't stand his brothers' sometimes, not being especially close to any of them, he did find that he sometimes... _missed_ , his closeness with his fellow triplets, missed the slight bond between him and Kanato, how he so hated them but wanted a bond to prove they needed each other, at least a little tiny bit.

He, in his own way if he could decide on it, loved his brothers but not in a way that he would do _anything_ for them without a price, because there was always a price. He walked up the stairs, fixing his fedora, listening to Ayato complaining of being hungry, Kanato insisting he and Tedd wanted something sweet, Shu muttering they were being too loud and Reiji just making soft little noises in response while Subaru just stood and rolled his eyes at his elder brothers only to nap at Ayato once in a while.

He felt strangely...melancholic and nostalgic, something he hadn't felt in a very long time and he frowned softly to himself as he reached the top hearing Ayato shouting his name and he turned his head realizing all his brothers' were strangely standing and staring up at him. A pair of blue eyes, a pair of light red, an identical pair of green, a pair of violet and one pair of fierce red eyes staring up at him.

"What?" He asked shocked at how tired, how grim he sounded and he couldn't even put his usual playfulness in his tone. Not now. He saw Ayato's eyes flicker softly then harden into emeralds.

"Laito, what the utter fuck is wrong with you?" He asked-no he _demanded_ , making Laito look at his identical triplet then at Kanato watching his arms tighten around Teddy and his other three brother's looking at him just intently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He eventually replied to Ayato, his tone remaining grim and listless, still tired and knew his eyes must be holding that same tired look instead of the gleam of mischief, for Ayato stepped forward.

"No, you're not! God, you're being so...so dull! You _hate_ being dull!" He napped the words out making Laito raise a reddish-brow brow at his counterpart.

"And I didn't think you cared. Not one of us cares about the other, do we? There's nothing holding us together besides a shared father so why pretend? Why act like brothers' when it's clear we don't act of it?" Laito finally asked the questions that had always been festering inside of him, years he'd been longing to say them and now it felt right, felt good to get them out and felt satisfaction when five pairs of eyes widened.

"It's true. You all know it is, so don't bother saying different. Beatrix hated Cordelia, Cordelia didn't truly care for Christa who hated Beatrix-possibly- in return, thus creating this strange tension between the six of us. So, again I'll ask. Not one of us cares about the other do we?" Laito felt angry at lack of an answer even if it did ring the truth between them and he pressed his lips together tightly making the mole to the right of his chin stand out a bit. "That's what I thought."

He then turned walking away listening to Ayato's spluttering of nonsense words of shock and surprise as he walked down the hall. Why was he saying this now? He didn't understand it truly, but he had to admit the last time he felt this way was whenever he saw Cordelia with Richter. That's how he felt and how he felt now, making him surprised but not completely shocked as he walked, his steps making soft noises against the carpeted floor, his arms swinging lightly by his sides as his lashes lowered casting tiny shadows on his cheek and shielding his eyes from the world as he looked down keeping his lips pressed tight together.

He knew his room was close so he sped up his walking making his hair bounce and sway a bit in the breeze his steps caused and he got to his door closing his hand around the knob twisting and pushing it open fast, stepping in equally fast slamming the door shut causing a sharp breeze making his fedora to drift off his head and he didn't pick it up. Didn't want too. He swallowed closing his eyes while keeping his lips pressed tightly together when he clenched his jaw a bit lifting his hand up pressing it over his face; his fingers rested just above the bridge of his nose as he pressed the heel of his hand to his mouth.

He breathed through his nose, the sounds loud and harsh as he forced back these feelings, going as far as to sink his teeth deep and painfully into the heel of his hand hard, tasting the iron flavor that he so craved, but forced breathes in and out fighting an urge to sob. To just drop and cry and howl and scream as tears washed down his face but he forced it down and down, swallowing the tears back hard as he squeezed his eyes shut and he sunk his teeth in harder to his hand making pain nerves jump and scream it hurt but it wasn't something that truly distracted him. He kept breathing through his nose and before he knew it his breathes were coming unevenly and choked making him panic, the tears and pain he desperately shoved down surged up painfully.

He pulled his teeth out of the heel of his hand then bit down on the side of his hand, just below his pinky but he knew it was too late when something warm dripped onto his cheek making him open his eyes to a watery, color blended world. He hated crying, _**hated it**_. He didn't like crying, not after he was now grown, but even as a child crying never did any good and so he forced himself to stop opting for this playfulness that then turned into a perverted one after his relationship with his mother. Once one tear came down more followed as he pressed his back to the door, a choked whine or whimper flew past his lips into the room, louder than an accusation.

He fell onto the floor a hiccuping sound following the choked noise and that hiccuping noise became more frequent as the tears came faster and he squeezed his wet lashes together clenching his jaw and pressing his lips together but the sounds still came loud and choked from his throat, his body shifted onto his knees and he leaned forward pressing his forehead to the floor while wrapping his arms around his stomach as the sounds left his throat in loud bursts. He opened his eyes a little bit seeing his tears, which had been scorching down his cheeks, dripped onto the carpet in perfect round droplets and he tightened his arms around himself tighter, his nails digging into his sides.

He wanted to pull himself together, so so bad, but it was proving to be hard and he couldn't stop. He hated the tears. He hated the sounds leaving him. He hated the throbbing ache in his chest. He hated these damn feelings. He sniffled loudly as the noises left his lips and he wanted a real breath, not through his growingly stuffed up nose, but through his lips yet he knew that if he did he'd sob and sob with no end. Why was he even crying? For his brothers'? For life? For his memories of his mother? He knew the answer as soon as it surged and he choked on a sound in his throat. He was crying for **HIMSELF**. No one ever, or ever will, cry for him so maybe,..maybe this was okay. Maybe he needed to get it out of his system. He shut his eyes tightly and opened his mouth, finally sucking in a breath, only to have the noises leave his mouth one painful minute at a time.

* * *

"Yui, you've barely touched your food." Yui blinked looking up at her father in surprise, unaware she'd been just playing with her food and not actually eating it and she forced a smile.

"Sorry, mind bunnies. I'm fine though." She smiled then bent her head and began eating, shoving mouthfuls of her food in chewing and swallowing, taking sips of her water then repeating. Soon enough her plate was empty and she stood up knocking back the rest of her water. "I'll do the dishes for you."

"No no that's quite alright, I want you to actually go and practice that hymn you so desperately wanted to learn, remember?" Her father smiled at her kindly and she smiled back feeling rather excited, strange as it was, but she nodded. "I'll be in momentarily to listen."

"Okay!" She didn't have to fake the cheer as she smiled then turned dashing out to the living room to grab the hymn book opening it flipping to the page she marked and kept marked for so long. But, just as she opened it and looked at the page, she suddenly felt...sad. Very sad and she frowned closing the book staring blankly at the cover when a hand dropped on her shoulder making her emit a tiny screech of surprise.

"Yui, you've been strange since school. Are you sure you're alright?" She looked up meeting her father's eyes and she smiled just a bit placing the book down wrapping her arms around her father immediately and rested her head on his chest much like she used to do when she was young.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired, I don't feel like singing tonight." She mumbled into her father's chest, her eyes shutting as his arms wrapped around her tightly and held her securely and lovingly it felt.

"Alright. Go get changed and get into bed then, I'll wake you for school." Seiji's arms tightened around Yui and she smiled then released him first, instead of him being the one to step away and she leaned up kissing her father's cheek then sped away in a blur of dark fabric and pale hair.

She rushed up the stairs to her bedroom, the one place she wanted to be strangely and when she got there, when she opened the door and shut it, walked to her dresser taking her uniform off and slid into her night dress. When she walked to her bed turning the lights off and closing the curtains against the rising sun, she felt tears resting in her eyes. Why?

She didn't understand, but when her heart throbbed beating painfully against her chest making her cringe and curl into herself at the pain, the tears trickled down gently. The only thing that unnerved her, however, was that she didn't know what she was crying over. But, in the next instant, she didn't feel like she was crying for _something_ , she felt like she was crying for _someone_. But that left it a remaining question. Just who was she crying _for?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm honestly happy with the "please updates" comments so far! It honestly makes me happy that this wasn't the type of story that would be written off as another type but I'm seriously happy to see people liking it! And, for a little clarification just puttin' it out there, I am a girl a crazy, squeaky, ship crazy seventeen year old girl XD But enough with that and on with the chapter!_**

* * *

"Yuuui. Yuiii. Yui!" Yui blinked looking up meeting wide maroon eyes that held a look of worry and Yui smiled. It was Saki Yoshida.

"Hey Saki, sorry I was kinda zoning out for a little while." Yui gave an apologetic smile to Saki, watching as the girl lifted her hand up pushing locks of bright gold hair. Honestly, sometimes, Yui was very jealous of Saki; she had perfect pale skin, a C cup chest, perfectly curved body with that flare of hips that made her insecure of her own hips, those full pink lip of hers and, of course, her golden hair and maroon colored eyes. She was everything Yui wasn't but at the same time everything Yui wanted to be in her way. If Yui had to say what Saki was she'd have to say Saki was like a darker, more bold and happier version of herself that also got lots of boys attention.

" _Yui_! Earth to Yui!" Saki waved her hands rapidly in front of Yui's face making her blink rapidly again, her pink irises clearing with a lift of her fog as she met her friends maroon eyes.

"Sorry. Again, I keep zoning out." Yui cringed lightly in remorse but Saki jut sighed shaking her head making her golden locks ripple and sway gently like liquid.

"Yuiii I can't carry on a one sided conversation!" Saki sighed out in a scolding like way but when she met Yui's gaze she let out a loud sudden squeal making Yui jump and several heads to turn in their direction just as Saki threw her arms around Yui tightly making the blonde gasp in surprise. "Oh god I can't stay mad at you! You're so _adorable~!_ "

"Saki! Please stop!" Yui tugged at her friends hold who just giggled and nuzzled her flushed cheek to the top of Yui's head gently making the blonde blush hotly as her cheek pressed against the top curve of her friend's breast.

"So so so sooooo cute!" Saki crooned the words making Yui flush again but this time a little giggle flew past her lips surprising her but she slowly hugged Saki back sighing out in defeat and she felt the blonde's chest jiggle lightly with chuckles. She promptly let go dropping into the chair right next to Yui's, their desks pulled as close as possible, her maroon eyes shining brightly looking like wine at that moment before she sighed happily and her hands pressed to her cheek. "So, my little Yui, what are you doing after school?"

"Um, just going straight home why?" Yui tilted her head a bit as she pulled her bag on her desk wondering why the teacher hadn't come in and felt a clench of unease in her chest.

"Wellll you wanna come over to my house? After I get home from rehearsal of course!" Saki smiled at Yui and her eyes shined anew with hope and excitement. Yui looked at her friend then sighed out. She couldn't really say no, could she? Saki just had this-this charm that made it impossible for Yui to say no to her.

"Fine fine stop looking like that. I'll come over and hang out with you if it makes you happy." Yui smiled crookedly at her friend who squealed again happily, wiggling in her chair as she smiled happily at Yui.

"Yay! I promise it'll be all worth it! But I told my parents your dad's a priest right? So your Catholic or somethin' right?" Saki pressed her hands to her thighs looking at Yui, her excitement going down with her deep breathes then looked at Yui evenly and calmly.

"Right to both of those things. But I don't think it'd really change anything though, it's not like I'm vegan or something." Yui replied leaning to her desk but twisting her body so it faced Saki's, their knees touching just barely, her cheek coming to rest on her cheek as her pale hair spilled over her shoulder instantly when she tilted her head.

"Still I don't want my parents to be all blasphemous or something to you." Saki smiled sheepishly as she looked at Yui, her golden lashes drooping down once before up at Yui again. "You know you really are adorable Yui."

"And you're gorgeous, Saki. I'm not that adorable, not next to you when your smile makes melting hearts, a big chest and perfect body, have a better singing voice than me, have such pretty golden hair and eyes. You're beautiful, cute, adorable, sweet and just friendly as can be, you're bold, loud, unafraid and not quite as meek as me. You're better than me." Yui hated how sad she sounded and she shut her eyes fighting down the emotion trying to regain her light mood, shaky as it had been, and opened her eyes again meeting Saki's maroon irises again only to see them dark and unreadable with pursed lips.

"Yui I-don't-know-your-middle-name Komori, you are so _blind!_ You are beautiful in your own rights and own ways! More so than _ME_! I'm just an idol, I have people who love me but not for who I am but just because of my status. You're the only one who really likes me, Yui. Everyone rights me off as either a bitch or conceited because of my career. But I'm sorry I make you feel that way." Saki sounded so genuine Yui felt like crying and she was surprised, again, when Saki shot forward throwing her arms around Yui making their cheeks press together and Yui blushed. "I love you though!"

"I know you do." Yui sighed out the words but she smiled at her friend who smiled back, her cheek pressing against Yui's enough so that she could feel the muscles moving with her smile and she pulled back looking at Yui then her eyes brightened.

"Hey! Did you know that another class is going to be joining us today?!" The words were excitement of their own rights, Saki's eyes were bright again as a smile rested over her pale pink lips and Yui blinked.

"Seriously?" Yui tilted her head looking at Saki who smiled nodding.

"Yup yup! I'm so excited! They barely ever do mushed together classes so this is new AND fun!" Saki grinned as their teacher walked in with another teacher, one Yui had later towards the end of her day, and stood side by side in front of the class.

"Alright, my dear students, you'll need to make some room in here for our other class coming in for a project we start! I hope you all know your facts of mythology or mythical creatures, which has been worked into this curriculum so far, because this is the first project of the year!" There was a collective groan and the teacher narrowed her eyes. "I know I know, but at least you're not doing the project by memory. You'll have a partner, of course, and you'll be using the textbooks, books from our library, the internet, whatever you need it will be provided and we have all the materials you need. The project can be taken home to be worked on, so don't bother asking that but empty seats should be moved and pushed forward."

"Well shit." Saki mumbled under her breath making Yui turned her head a bit as she straightened her body and looked at Saki.

"What?" Yui mumbled back to Saki, not wanting to whisper for it was too quiet but not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"I know that teacher and I know who's in that class." Saki sounded...angry? Venomous? Yui frowned as her brows pulled together and, when Saki saw this, forced a smile. "But I'll protect you! Don't worry, my little Yui, I won't let him get to you!"

"Who's "him"?" Yui frowned a little more in confusion and Saki sighed out as the teacher walked to the door opening it and ushering in the other class, finally.

"Laito Sakamaki. He's bad news through and through, he's a damn playboy who fucks the girls and never calls, never gets involved with them ever again yet all the girls love him and want more. He's totally oblivious to other's feelings and only cares about himself, or his stupid brothers. He's not a good person, Yui, not at all." Saki's eyes were sharp, serious for once, making Yui blink gently at her friend's blunt and yet angry words as she looked to the classroom at the people spilling in.

"How do you know so much about him, Saki?" She asked the question with pure innocence, naivety but Saki stiffened up as her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched tightly.

"Because, sadly, I was one of the girls he slept with. I was stupid at that time." Saki's voice dropped even lower than her mumble when her maroon eyes met Yui's then flicked to the doorway tensing up. "That's him, right there. That's Laito Sakamaki." She pointed her finger out subtly and Yui followed her friend's fingers when her eyes widened slightly. Laito Sakamaki. He was the same person who bit her, the same person she threw over her shoulder on the stairs and beat the hell out of in the hallway, the one with the green eyes that burned into her when he bit her and the same shoulder length reddish-brown hair. She was so so so stupid. And she was also so so so SO screwed.

"I...see. Interesting." Yui sounded choked, like someone told her something terrible but she didn't know why, just that she felt upset for some reason.

"Yui? Are you okay?" Saki seemed to snap out of her dark mood, her maroon eyes widening and looking at Yui with concern.

"Yui Komori!" Yui's head snapped up meeting the teacher's gaze, her pink eyes wide with surprise and shock.

"Ye-Yes?" She stuttered the word out then felt irritation swell in her when she noticed a little smirk on Laito's lips and God knows how bad she wanted to punch him.

"You'll be working with Laito Sakamaki, go stand with him. It'll be easier to keep track of. Go on!" The teacher made a urging move as Laito's little smirk widened as Yui stood up, her eyes cold yet dead showing not one bit of her emotion as she walked forward.

She moved past Saki who stared up at her with wide eyes and past the other students, some with the same wide eyes as Saki, but other girls shot her dangerous looks she ignored. Never before had a walk to someone been so long to her and when she reached Laito, stood next to him and looked up at him out of the corner of her eye seeing his victorious looking smirk, the smugness in those green eyes, she wanted to choke him. He was jut a smug bastard who needed to learn his lesson and she was sure as hell going to be the one that taught him it.

She clenched her jaw watching as everyone was paired together, apparently Saki was paired together with a blonde with mismatched eyes known as Kou Mukami; the both however seemed incredibly happy and comfortable around one another and she watched as he reached out giving her a noogie and she laughed slapping his side hard. Why couldn't she be with someone like that? Why was she stuck with the one person she couldn't stand? She sighed out only to hear an identical sigh making her look up just as green eyes looked down at her and she frowned.

"No need to look so sad~ You're stuck with me, big deal~! There's a whole class of girls that'd be with me just trade up." Laito sounded both confident yet irritated with her as she glared up at him.

"Shut up, we'll do the project then take separate ways alright? It's stupid but I'm not that shallow to trade up, unlike _you_."Yui huffed out the words as she looked at him while puffing out her cheeks gently and Laito just rolled his eyes.

"You really are a bitch aren't you?" Laito's words hit Yui where it hurt and she glared but her chest throbbed with a surprising pain that came out of nowhere and she winced gently as Laito's eyes flickered. "What was that?"

"Nothing." The word slid out of Yui so fast she wasn't even aware it was a full lie and it came to her too late that the Sakamakis', so she'd heard from her father, were vampires so of COURSE he could quite possible hear her heart beating a little faster with the lie.

"Don't lie, your scent changed the instant your heart did that and it smelled so familia-"

"Yui and Laito, you will be assigned to the library to begin your project with overseeing privileges waiting for you there. Get going!" Laito closed his mouth as his words cut off but he looked pissed at an interruption but Yui was so so thankful for it she could've hugged her teacher.

"Yes ma'am." Yui nodded then took off to the door with Laito at her heels and they hurried together to the library, Yui rushing to get there and Laito rushing to stop her as he held out a hand but the library was right there, at the end of the hall.

She shoved open the door entering with Laito hot on her trail and when she looked at him, sure her eyes were bright with the victorious feeling she had pumping through her veins but it went cold could see the words clear as day shooting from those green irises. They clearly and hotly screamed to her the one thing that made her blood run cold.

 ** _'This isn't over._** '


	5. Chapter 5

Yui sighed out as she pressed her cheek to her hand smooshing it gently as her lashes drooped as she stared at her book. She'd gone to Saki's, who'd demanded to know everything that happened at the library which was nothing, she'd run away quickly before Laito could say anything and she'd spent the rest of the day hiding from him. She'd only just got home, her father gone out for work, so she was left alone but she was actually used to it a she flipped the page in her book scanned some lines then copied them straight down with the page number. Her gaze was bored as she looked to the book then wrote in the notebook over and over until she flopped over onto her back throwing her arms out, her hair spreading out underneath her head as she looked at her ceiling. She wanted to just go to sleep, wanted to just sleep, wanted to just close her eyes and sink away to...somewhere. She wasn't sure but she wanted to just melt and sink lower and lower...deeper and deeper...until she would finally- **BAM!**

She jerked hard upright when a loud thumping on her front door got her attention and she slid off her bed padding to her bedroom door opening it stepping into the hallway and she ran down the hall. The carpet was soft and plush underneath her toes and against the soles of her feet as she ran and she sped up slightly. She reached the stairs, finally it seemed forever only because she slept at the end of the hall, when she grabbed the top of the banister spinning herself around the slight curve of it pounding down the stairs a the insistent thumping on the front door took it up a notch. She got to the door taking a few deep breathes before opening it and when she did she felt hands grabbing and pulling her from the doorway that she struck out violently.

Her head snapped back as her nails dug into arms and she kicked her legs opening her mouth to scream when a hand slapped over it and she bit down on it roughly throwing herself forward against unmovable arms and she screeched into the hand when a sweet iron taste filled her mouth and she pulled away scratching at the wounded hand. The hand them moved as she spit out the blood that had filled her mouth, little as it might have been, she just wanted it out and she whined pitifully.

"Wow, the one girl who can beat the hell out of a vampire can't stand the taste of blood huh? That's sad." She tensed immediately and snapped her head to the side while turning it back, her pink eyes burning hot with anger and even a ribbon of hatred as she met growingly familiar green eyes.

"Let me the hell _go_ Laito Sakamaki! **_Right now._** " She didn't even yell the words, the words themselves came out as a loud angry growl as she glared and the male frowned accentuating a mole to the right of his chin making her look at it with a tiny shock of surprise only to slap herself mentally.

"No, you need to come with me." He said the words so seriously she nearly lashed out but she glared at him all the same as he dug her nails into his wrist.

"I don't _need_ to come with you, I don't _need_ to do anything! Now put me down!" Yui snapped out the word as angrily and viciously as she utterly could, her eyes flaring with anger and Laito's eyes began to grow dark with his own anger.

"This'll be done the easy or hard way. Clearly you want the hard way so that's what it'll be." As soon as the words flew from his lips she was hitched over his shoulder with a screech and she slapped his back, turned her hands to fists and pounded on his back when the slaps did nothing and he just continued walking making her scream in frustration when a hand came down on her ass hard making her gasp.

"Did you just _slap me?_ What the hell!" She shouted squirming and moving angrily against Laito who opened a car door-one Yui hadn't been aware of or even a CAR that she'd seen- when he threw her in only to slid in himself and she moved over to the seat farthest away from Laito as she glared.

"Do _not_ make things difficult, you fiesty little thing you." Despite her glare Laito smirked at her, his fedora resting perfectly on his head and the smugness that seemed to just gleam from his eyes made her wildly irritated beyond belief. Without a second thought-or even one thought at all- she reached out and lapped the fedora right off his head making his eyes widened lightly as the fedora fell onto the floor of the car and it was then Yui's turn to smirk with smugness.

"Do not underestimate me, Laito Sakamaki." She smirked wider when she noticed the car speeding up and she looked at Laito her smugness now gone as she looked at him rather coldly. "But what is the point of even taking me. My father will know where and who it is that came to the house, he always knows. If you think for a second that my father will stand by and let me be taken so far then you are utterly wrong do you hear me? He wouldn't let me go without a fighting chance and you damn well better believe that he-"

"You'd be surprise, you little wildcat, that your father wouldn't fight as hard as you believe~." Laito's voice took on a purr that had her bristling like a cat and she narrowed her eyes at the male.

"Shut up! You don't know my father, I do and I know what he's going to do!" Yui snapped the words out like they were a whip, wanting to harm and inflict some damage onto the reddish-brown headed male.

"I think I know your father _much_ better than you." Laito's eyes were cold, harsh even but she glared even still. "You are just a small little thing, nothing vicious or very attractive about you is there?"

"Nothing of interest or good about you is there, Laito Sakamaki." Yui snapped the word out at him as her eyes sparked with a livid look that had a smirk twitching at Laito's lips. _**This is fun**_. Yui blinked in time with Laito at the words inside of her that seemed to echo and whisper to Laito and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"Very mature, Yui Komori." Laito finally got the words out with a hard look and she just averted her eyes to the window watching the world zoom by past. What the hell was that just now? Something about that...that banter, that fierce word play if it could be called, gave her a..a giggly feeling she used to get when she was a kid and something was super enjoyable to her.

"Mmm." That was all she managed to make in response when Laito's eyes burned into her and she looked down at the seat moving her fingers in circles into the material as her lashes drooped close to her cheeks concealing her eyes as she looked down.

She didn't want to talk to him because Lord knows what could come out of her mouth next! And..yet she wanted to talk. She wanted to look at Laito and say something that'd piss him off, that'd get them fighting, but she just wasn't sure as to WHY she wanted to when her chest throbbed painfully and a small little noise flew from her lips before she could stop it and she curled inward moving her hand up clutching at the spot where her heart beat painfully.

She clenched her jaw tightly sensing Laito shifting forward and she slammed her gaze up to glowing green irises but he froze when she glared hotter, her body tight like a bowstring even as it curled in on itself with the painful beating of her heart. She remained that way, each beat hurting and making something inside her pulse and throb with a claw like feeling, but she ignored it as she shut her eyes even as a cold sweat began to coat her skin making her clothes stick to her body and her hair to stick to her neck and face when she looked at Laito coldly.

"What did you do to me." The words slid out like a hiss as she made her gaze as cold and hateful as she could, her muscles twitching gently as her stomach clenched and her heart beat hard in a jump making her moan quietly.

"You won't like the answer, so why ask?" Laito looked at her indifferently and she cringe while wincing, her very cells in her body beginning to throb with a heat that made her whimper gently.

"You...You gave me something." She couldn't hiss the words out again, not even if she tried, for her lashes were dropping like there was tiny weights on the pale lashes, her body shivered but her mind was fogging over as a fatigue so strong and quick clamped down tight on her with a vise hold on her mind and body that refused to be diminished.

"Just something to put you to sleep." Laito sounded a little..murky, to her and she forced her eyes open even as her head dipped to the side painfully for a second before she straightened it, her gaze foggy but glaringly cold all the same.

"You...You...You can't do that my...father will come looking for...me." Her words were getting harder to get out as her vision swayed only to show Laito sitting straight but side ways to her when she realized with a little jolt she'd fallen to her side on the seat and she, for the life of her, couldn't move her muscles to get herself up.

"You underestimate your father to much, little Yui. He knows. He knows everything and has always known. He just wanted to keep you in the dark for a while, claiming he wanted you too "have a normal child and teenage years with a father" which was stupid on his own part which will just make this reality he is to face all the more painful just to him."

"Then...No you can't take me. It's kidna-" She groaned as her stomach lurched cutting off her words and Laito sighed out picking up his fedora off the car floor, reminding her that she knocked it off not long ago.

"It's not kidnapping if your father knows. He knew, Yui, that's what you're not grasping. Your father knew every little detail of your life and how you would come to be Sakamaki property and our bride. _He knew, Yui_. And he didn't run away, he didn't hide you from us, he didn't change your name, he didn't move out of the state, he didn't do _anything_ to protect you." Laito's words were harsh, cold even as Yui laid there with her wide eyes and she clenched her jaw tightly. "I'd apologize but I'm not very sorry. You were to be prepared for this, you should've been informed, but you were lied to. "

"..." Yui couldn't even get words out as she stared wide eyed at Laito, her mind slowly swaying into a darkness that promised sleep.

"So now, tell me, Yui Komori how much do you believe you lived the most truthful life?" He tilted his head as the car turned and he looked out the window then at her smiling pleasantly but softly. "Not one bit, little one. Not one part of your life was truthful, for you've been wrapped up in black lies that have near choked you when they should have but didn't. You are something that was made and twisted from lies and this, this will be your new reality."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you for real Laito? You seriously drugged her?!" Yui's brows twitched at the voice above her, it was sharp and angry making the sleepy fog over her mind lift a tiny bit.

"Well how else would I get her here Subaru~." There was Laito, which made her fingers twitch softly with irritation at his purring voice.

"You could've used a better method, I knew there was a reason why you were talking to Reiji." There was a bored tone that made Yui's brows twitch once again as her muscles ached with a need to move but she refused to.

"Still it's kinda bad when you do it that way Laito."

"Hush up Kanato, it's nothing bad that'll permanently ruin her mind or anything~ She's just sleeping for the time being."

"You're such a douche bag sometimes it's unbelievable." The tone was a sigh that made Yui's lashes flutter as a little groan slid past her lips and all conversation cut off as she opened her eyes slowly.

Her vision was bleary with the sleep that clung to her ever so tightly and she blinked gently but groggily, licking her lips lightly as she looked up as the different gazes and sat up on her arm but some part of her ached to see one familiar person to her. Wanted to see at least take a peek at him but she refused to as she blinked groggily again. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a yawn that made tears spring into her fogged sleep eyes and she covered her hand with her mouth when someone slid onto the couch next to her and she looked up blinking gently her just faintly watery gaze looking up as she rubbed one eye only to freeze seeing Laito's familiar smirk.

"Good morning, Little Bitch~" Her eyes narrowed as her hand rested just below her eye and she then rubbed it then the other eye too and fully glared at Laito.

"What did you call me?" She had a slightly snappish tone as she narrowed her eyes on Laito who began to smirk wider while narrowing his eyes gently back at her.

"Little. Bitch. Cause that's what you are, after all, giving me so much trouble, putting up such a fuss. You really are a bitch so why not give you the appropriate nickname." Laito smirked wider as Yui's eyes narrowed dangerously it seemed and she clenched her hands into tight fists while glaring.

"It is not! I'm not a bitch, you just think I am because I don't find you attractive! Or seductive! Or charming!" Yui was seething already and she hadn't been awake for nearly three minutes when a pair of doors opened and there was a sigh.

"Honestly, I don't think any of us have the time or the stomach to stand listening to the sexual frustration flowing between the both of you." Yui's glare moved up away from Laito as she at back and he moved doing the same thing making the both of them glare at one another again.

"It's kind of fun to watch though." Yui's gaze shifted gently to the red head, familiar one at that, who's green eyes gleamed with interest and amusement.

"That's true, me and Teddy find it rather refreshing seeing someone not so pathetic to the perverts charms." Her gaze then moved to a violet haired, violet eyes male holding a stuffed bear and she moved her gaze up to meet light red irises.

"Be quiet, all of you." Yui kept looking straight at him, just sensing little movements from each of the boys as they settled and Laito crossed his legs resting his hands in his lap while bowing his head lightly like he was praying but she saw the ironic smirk of his lips. "Now, Yui Komori, do you understand why it is you're here, if not then I will explain for the pervert here probably did nothing of the sort."

"Um..No, I really don't know why I'm here." She replied feeling a touch uneasy but was surprised hearing an irritated snort and she turned her gaze to Laito, who's green eyes glowed ever so softly with a light she wouldn't ever begin to explain but he they were narrowed and aimed at the dark haired Sakamaki.

"You, Yui Komori, have been chosen as a sacrificial bride to us, the Sakamaki's. We shall provide you with a room, naturally, with clothes for you and you're school materials will be brought in momentarily; you will give blood to us, with no rights or even consent for you have no on shred of consent here, after all it's like your property to us. You will be given any necessities needed but you are to follow and abide by any rules or regulations we give you, do you understand?"

"I...understand." She could feel Laito flinch next to her and she looked at him curiously. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Good. Now follow me, we must talk and afterwards I shall introduce you to each of us properly but for now we must get me." Reiji then turned without waiting for her to respond or even giving her his name, but she got up quickly following with light steps that made her hair float over her shoulders as she moved quickly feeling the burn of green eyes shredding through her hotly and she shivered gently.

* * *

Yui pressed her back against her new bedroom door, the color pale, dull yet bright and sharp as she leaned against it shutting her eyes. She felt the deepest, strangest urge to scream and cry, feeling tears press against her lids and she bit her lip. Reiji, she finally learned his damn name, explain as much as he pleased and when she pressed for more information she got a cold look and a refusal of more words. She got a watered down version of everything, she was given to her father from this very church near the home, to be raised to become a bride for all of them, her father knew. That was all that clung to her fuzzy mind. Her father _knew_ everything. He always knew.

She felt tears rising in her eyes as the colors of the room and world blurred quickly as her eyes squinted to close making the tears form thicker as she shut her eyes clenching her jaw tightly as the tear dripped onto her cheeks. Why her? She knew it was narcissistic but why the hell would anyone go through _that much_ just to have her here and now? When she asked why her, however, she just got the reply that she shouldn't flatter herself, that she was just there in a sort of convenient time. That was it and that was all. She clenched her jaw tightly as the tears continued welling and dripping onto her cheeks slowly yet quickly.

"Why are you crying?" She tensed up immediately, her back stiff as her watery pink eyes narrowed coldly on Laito who looked sincerely curious but she glared still as the tears ran down only to drop off her chin to her collar bone.

"Get out!" She screamed the words surprising herself and Laito, his eyes widening a bit as her eyes watered making more tears fall down. "Just go away!"

"This can't truly be this bad. This can't be the worst fate you can face right now." Laito's words were soft but she felt like they were blades on her skin and she just shook her head hard making the tears fly through the air crazily.

"No! I hate it here already I want to go home! I want to be with my father! I want- I want-" She couldn't get her words out as her throat clogged up thickly.

She wanted to be home, to have her father laughing gently and patting her head softly, wanted Saki coming over and laughing while joking with her father while grinning all the way. She wanted her bed. She wanted her bare walled home, which seemed so much more comforting than this place. She wanted- Her eyes widening when arms slid around her and pulled her tight to the reddish-brown haired males body tightly as his fingers dug into her side then, moving his hand up, he tilted her head back as their eyes met his with a determined look while hers were sad and watery.

"Shut up, don't let them hear you speak like that. Don't let them see you cry, either." Laito's words were just barely there as her eyes burned into Laito's and her heart thudded painfully making her cry out and Laito's pupils seem to expand and throb in time with her heart.

He brushed her hair from her neck making her whimper loudly as her hands fisted slamming against his shoulders when his lips seemed to butterfly up her neck when he stopped and dropped to his knees pressing her to the wall grabbing her ankle tight in his hand and, as her heart was beating painfully making her cringe and wince, he placed light butterfly kisses up the length of her leg then pushed her leg up making her cheeks heat as she trembled reaching out her hand for something-anything- to hit him with but hissed with pain when his fangs punctured the smooth inner skin of her thigh, the spot throbbing as her heart gave a painful beat making her cry out again tears running down her cheeks with no stop insight.

He pulled back, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked up at her with the surprise shining bright in his glowing eyes before he smirked leaning down making her wince as his teeth pressed then popped through the layer of her skin and the spot throbbed as soft little sucks were sounded in her ears. She whimpered loudly with pain, her chest tight with the painful beating, her thigh throbbing softly with each suck of Laito's lips but more than anything she felt so...not disgusted, not aroused either but something in between possibly but there was a-a bitter sweet feeling she felt coiling in her chest as the feel of those full lips against her skin as he swallowed her blood.

She shifted a tiny bit finally reaching out her hand grabbing a little lamp that had yet to be plugged in and she gripped it in both hands raising it up with her eyes wild and determined with tears slipping down still and with a little scream she brought it down only to have her hands gripped so hard, so suddenly, that the lamp fell from her hands breaking on the floor. Her body was trembling in bursts it seemed, her face pale yet flushed it felt, her head woozy as she trembled and her eyes widened as she looked at Laito. Her fingers twitched crazily with the urge to hold something, to slap or even hurt Laito, to get him away from her. His lips were stained a light red with a small little carmine line trailing from the corner of his lips to his chin, a hazy look in his eyes and when she looked down there were two puncture wounds weeping tiny lines of blood that looked bright, vivid against her white thigh.

"You taste...so familiar. I never noticed it the first time, but you taste familiar." Laito's words brought her attention to him, her eyes wide still watery with tears as her fingers twitched flexing and she wiggled whimpering in response, wanting to get away from him but she didn't know where the hell she'd go. "Get used to this, Little Bitch. They'll all bite you at least once, then they'll begin taking more and more. Sacrificial brides don't last long in this house, they are completely drained in a month." She jerked when the back of his fingers trailed along her cheek making her blush, much to her displeasure.

"Let me go." Her voice sounded weak as she looked up at Laito with a begging looked when she was picked up then plopped onto the bed with a little squeal and she looked up at Laito with surprise. He looked...sad. Melancholic.

"You can defend yourself, yes, but you'll find that us Vampires do not like it when our prey struggles. I suggest you get used to this fast and quick, Little Bitch. It'll only become worse as time goes on." Laito looked cold, but the sad melancholic look didn't fade from his eyes and he turned adjusting his fedora then wiped his mouth clean walking to the door opening it then paused only to look over his shoulder. "I won't protect you. I will take from you what I need, you will provide. Don't ever, _**ever**_ , forget that."

Then he was gone and Yui was left with a cold, dreadful yet pained feeling in the center of her chest long after she laid down in the darkness of her new room. When she laid down she shut her eyes, feeling close to sleeping, but she curled on her side finding it hard too, Laito's words still in her head and that feeling never left. Why wouldn't it leave?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Yui, can I borrow those notes from-Holy _shit!_ " Yui looked up from her project, the essay part dragging painfully along, longer than she liked, looking up to meet Saki's shocked look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yui could't stop the stupid words from coming out of her lips and Saki's maroon eyes looked over her shoulder glaring at Laito instantly.

"Yui, come with me right now." Saki ordered, her words sharp and dangerous, her eyes like blades cutting through Yui to Laito then reached out grabbing the small blonde's hand fast yanking her out of the seat then ran from the room dragging a tired looking Yui after her. She stumbled a few times but ran after Saki, finally closing her hand tight around Saki's only to receive a small squeeze as she was dragged into a bathroom then pushed to the wall with Saki moving through the pristine looking room checking the stalls then walked back to Yui. "You tell me right now, what the hell is going on? Your dad said you're not living at home anymore!"

"That's,...True. I wanted to tell you Saki, I really did! It's just...there's extenuating circumstances keeping me from talking is all and I'm sorry I can't tell you." Yui said the words softly, looking down at the floor holding her hands together in front of her while pressing her lips together softly to keep a random urge to cry fro forming fully and making her go ito another bout of crying.

"Yui you can tell me anything! You look like serious shit! Look at yourself!" Saki dragged the small blonde in front of the mirror and sherbet pink eyes widened taking in her appearance. She looked pallid, dark circles under her eyes with the redness of her bout of crying the previous night and her thighs, her inner wrist, the space just below her shoulder were marred with pin prick looking opening and she saw her own eyes well up. It'd only been four days, FOUR, and she wanted nothing more than to run away. "Yui, I don't know what's going on but I want you to come stay with me. Please?"

"Will you seriously let me stay there? For real? Can we...can we ditch?" Yui couldn't believe the words coming from her lips but her eyes were huge with large, glistening tears as she looked at Saki in the mirror who now had a wicked gleam rivaling with the concern.

"Of course you can stay with me! And yes, we'll ditch right now. Let's get our project shit, tell teacher that we're goin' to the library and we'll make a break for it. You have your stuff with you right?" Saki tilted her head gently, her golden hair spilling over her shoulder and Yui felt a strange strike of...jealousy, which hadn't happened before, at the thought of Laito going after Saki.

Then it disappeared with a sad realization that of _course_ he'd go after Saki, she was beautiful and feisty, not like her. For a second, a split _second_ , she wished it'd been Saki taken in to the Sakamaki's then felt disgusted with herself. Saki was her best friend! Hers! She shouldn't be wishing shit like that on her friend! She closed her eyes feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks softly then opened them, her lashes wet sticking together already and she nodded slowly making Saki smile softly with regret it seemed.

"Come on then, my dear. Let's go and not look back for the day." Saki grabbed Yui's hand then squeezed it gently making Yui smile gently and squeeze the hand back only to find herself being dragged out of the bathroom to come face to face with Kou Mukami who's eyes widened gently.

"Damn Saki! What did you DO to her?" It was then she saw the playful gleam in his mismatched eyes but his eyes were serious all the same.

"Nothing! Shit's going on with her and she can't stay in school right now so me and her are ditching for the rest of the school day, gotta problem with that?" Saki narrowed her eyes as she let go of Yui's hand and planted her hands on her hips in such a way that Yui held back a surprising giggle that wanted to come out and Kou looked at her, almost as if sensing the giggle, and grinned happily at her.

"Not one thing wrong with that! I'd love to ditch with you lovely ladies, but I have the feeling you want me to cause a distraction don't you Saki?" Kou raised one of his blonde brows while looking at the golden haired girl who just nodded haughtily making Yui giggle a bit at her friends attitude towards the male and Saki looked over at her flashing her a wide, huge grin then narrowed her eyes at Kou once more before relenting and grinning at him also.

"So what kind of distraction should I give that wonderful, life filled class?" Kou asked with his brow still arched making Yui smile a bit as she wiped at the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Anything at all. Just make sure it's enough time for us to give a little "heading off to the library!" and make our way out of the building." Saki smirked at Kou who just rolled his eyes shaking his head sighing out then planted his hand on the top of Saki's head making the golden haired girl pout.

"Fine fine, you small demon girl. I'll get this done and you two'll make your escape." Kou pretended to sound exasperated, his tone heavy and loud as he sighed out but his grin remained curled over his lips when the three of them began walking back to class.

Yui felt tired, both fro her crying and from the events of just under four days also. They were walking, slowly it seemed to Yui, when she noticed Ayato's red head and bowed her head immediately, keeping her eyes trained on the floor and held Saki's hand tighter. They zoomed past Ayato, Yui's heart racing painfully in her chest and she nearly screeched when his head snapped to the side looking at her, his green eyes narrowing dangerously on her as she trembled with a need to run as fast and as far as she could.

"Oi, Pancake!" Shit! Yui flinched but kept walking when footsteps echoed behind them and just as Saki tensed to turn Ayato grabbed Yui's left wrist yanking her away from Saki and Kou, both of the blonde's turning quick to look at Yui who's eyes widened as she was yanked close to Ayato's side, her hip hitting painfully against the red heads. "Where the hell do you think you're taking her?"

"To class idiot!" Saki spit out the words, her tone and form venomous but twitchy, like a cat watching a dog yet ready to strike at a moments notice.

"No, no that seems much to convenient. You talked for a solid five minutes by the time I got out of class and walked down this way, you're planning something and Yours Truly will not allow it." Ayato barked out the words with a fierce glare to the golden haired female who glared fiercely right back clenching her fists tightly.

"Shut up Ayato! Let Yui go, she's my friend and I can do as I please with her! So get bent!" Saki reached out grabbing Yui's wrist yanking her hard and suddenly in her direction making her gasp but Ayato quickly reached out gripping Yui's wrist just as tight, both having a tight grip on her wrists and arms making her gulp with worry that started to mold into Kou's face, his eyes intense however.

"I am the only one that let's her do anything! She is to have _my_ consent!" Ayato snarled the words yanking Yui in her direction making her gasp as a little throb went through her shoulder.

"No! That's fucked Ayato and you know it! So let her _go!"_ Saki screeched the last word and with a hard tug moved Yui an inch when a low, fierce burning started in her arm.

"Y-You guys please let go I...my shoulder is..." Yui couldn't finish before her breath was pulled away with a hard pull from Ayato and Yui had to admit, she knew what it was like to be a toy that was fought over by two children.

"No! You let the Pancake go! She's not of your concern!" Yui looked up then shivered, seeing a faint glow starting to burn in the redheads green eyes.

"God dammit Ayato! I swear to go I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be screaming like a little bitch to your big brother! Oh wait **_he doesn't give a shit!"_** She screamed the words causing some doors to open and mumbles as Saki glared at Ayato over Yui's head.

"Just let. Her. _**Go!**_ " He roared, the anger in his voice made Yui shiver wondering why he was so worked up when, with a hard yank towards him, that low fierce burn in her shoulder burst into a deep burning pain that ripple from her shoulder all the way down her arm it seemed and she screamed in pain making the grips on her arms release and she dropped to her knees holding her shoulder tears of pain gushing from her eyes as Saki's hands covered her mouth and her maroon eyes widened hugely.

"Oh my god Yui! I'm so so sorry!" Saki dropped down next to Yui, tears welling in her eyes with a remorseful look in them as her hands fluttered to Yui's shoulder only to jerk back as tears dripped onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry Yui! I'm so sorry!"

"Alright, get back to class! ALL OF YOU!" Kou's voice went from playful to a fierce roar in seconds making the sound of scuffling feet and slamming doors ring in the hallway but Yui's arm was throbbing painfully, her shoulder throbbing with the worst pain she'd ever felt.

"I'll-I'll take you to the nurse." Saki stuttered over her words, far cry from the angry person she'd been moments ago then glared up at Ayato who was staring blankly down at Yui, something...stirring in his eyes. "Get the hell out of here!" She stood up pulling Yui with her then turned walking back Ayato as Saki curled her arm around the small blonde's waist walking her down the hall as Yui sobbed softly in pain. "God Yui I'm so sorry."

"Just...Just get me to the nurses' office." Yui whispered as they walked, the hallway dragging on for an eternity when, after passing six classrooms and turning a little corner they came face to face with Laito.

"Get out of the way!" Saki growled though her wet face made her much less menacing than she wanted to be.

"What happened to her." Laito's green eyes narrowed on Yui's hand, which was clamped onto her painfully throbbing shoulder and she clenched her jaw.

"Her shoulder is popped out of place idiot! I'm taking her to the nurse!" Saki sounded angry but her tears welled again as she looked at the floor clenching her own jaw, swallowing hard past a lump of tears in her throat.

"I'll take her. I'm much faster and you know it'll do some good for you to grab her things." Laito held his arms out looking at the two blonde's seriously, his dark lashes seeming to highlight his eyes in a way that Yui felt Saki shiver.

"F-Fine, but Yui I'll...I'll be down there in a while if you want me to be that is." Saki's voice was thick making Yui look at her and she gave the golden haired girl a weak, pain-filled smile.

"I'll see you in a bit then, Saki." She forced the words out through her teeth and when Laito stepped forward, picking her up so her good arm pressed to his chest, she couldn't stop a little blush from forming and he turned walking to the stair well, which was only five steps away it seemed, as Saki ran down the hall and Yui just shut her eyes against the throbbing pain.

"Let me guess, Ayato was involved wasn't he?" Yui jerked lightly in his arms making him chuckle gently."Of course it was. It doesn't surprise me, it's amusing how you stay with us for four days-well five now- days with us and you're turning all of us slowly, very very slowly, into possessive children." To support his playful tone he let out a little giggle that made a surprising blush burn in Yui's neck, refusing to let the hot blood pour into her face to stain her cheeks. She pursed her lips looking down as Laito walked down the steps, being sure not to jostle her.

"Why...Why are you helping me?" Yui looked up at Laito with the pain throbbing through her shoulder and down her arm painfully as she felt her heart beat hard against her chest whimpering lightly and felt Laito stiffen. She sighed through her nose slumping a bit despite her throbbing shoulder, her lashes lowering to her cheeks as she pursed her lips together gently figuring she wasn't going to get any sort of answer, after all she's finally figured out how these brother's worked when it came to questions. She didn't expect one but, even with his stiff posture, Laito himself sighed through his nose as he turned to go down another stair case.

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey people! I am updating-yes yes!- but there's something I want to do very badly. I'm assuming, or guessing, that a majority have heard or played Mad Father, Witch's House etc etc right? Weeellll...I want to make an RPG game! It's not related to Diabolik Lovers in the slightest bit, but I want to find someone-anyone!- who's good at art and willing to work with me on making this sweet sweet dream of creating an RPG game come true! I can't create games (not good at that stuff) I'm not exactly good at making music or sound enffets or at art really, but I AM good at writing so I'd love it if this could become possible! I'll stop babbling though! Just PM me if anyone out there would be the tiniest bit interested in making an RPG like Mad Father and other games like that with me! But anyways, enjoy the chapter though cause I know that's what everyone is here for! And can I just say that this was a BITCH to write? Ugh I can't believe I'm takin so longgg! So sorry for that!_**

* * *

"Well since it's popped back in already I don't think it'll be necessary to send you off to the hospital, however I think there's a sling around here that you could use if the shoulders bothering you, though I'm not exactly sure it'd it'd help." Yui looked up meeting golden irises while Laito stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest tightly as his lips pursed slightly.

"U-Um sure, I'll use the sling." Yui mumbled the words, her eyes swollen from her painful tears as her arm throbbed, duller due to the two motrin she'd taken to relieve the pain after her shoulder was popped back in place.

"Alright give me just a moment then." The nurse smiled pleasantly making it hard for Yui not to smile back at him when she noticed Laito twitching lightly. He walked out of the room, surprisingly, leaving Yui and Laito alone which made the small blonde uncomfortable.

She sighed out softly under her breath when she squealed lightly as her skirt was pushed up to the very top of her thighs and her legs were spread wide making her cheeks heat up looking down at Laito who met her stare before closing his eyes. She hated that she noticed how thick they were, how long and almost like a dark, crimson version of his hair color as his cheeks lfushed faintly while sinking his fangs into her thigh making her hiss in a breath wincing. She sat there, clenching her jaw tight enoguh that the grinding of her teeth was painful and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly hissing in her breathes sharply listening to the soft slurps and sucks Laito made as he sucked in mouthful after mouthful of her blood and she sat there clenching her hands into tight fists.

Then she struck out, her fist hitting Laito in the top of his head making him pull back sharply making her wince in pain and when his furious looking eyes lifted she lifted her leg kicking him hard in the chest making him scoot back a few steps looking at her with wide eyes then glared. He actually _glared!_ She felt her blood chill in her veins but the feel of her blood creeping down her thigh a tiny bit fueled her resistance when he pounced with a coiling of his muscles. She cried out as she was slammed back in the chair onto the floor, her head hit off the ground making her dizzy when she looked up narrowing her gaze onto Laito squirming when she blushed feeling the weight of his hips against her own and she glared.

"Get off me! Now!" She shouted the words angrily, her eyes narrowed and burning with an anger filled gaze when Laito narrowed his eyes sharply.

"No! You have no right to order me or anyone of us around! You need to learn your place and I'll show it to you." Laito growled the words out making her flinch internally then struggled agaisnt him when he shoved her head back then sank his fangs into the smooth flesh of Yui's neck making the blonde cry out at the intrusion of the teeth.

She sucked in breathes through her teeth as she struggled not to kick the vampire in the face as she clenched her eyes shut while fisting her hands into tighter balls making her nails dig into her palms. God he's such a pevert! She clenched her jaw tight as her lashes fluttered lightly with the intensity of her squeezing her eyes shut and she felt him pull back. She kept her eyes shut, her lashes fluttering gently once in a while, hoping he'd get up ad leave but she just felt his stare burning straight into her, straight down to her soul it seemed even though she kept her eyes shut. She slowly opened her eyes however, her pupils big and her eyes glazed but when she looked at him her chest felt suddenly tight and like her heart was could to slam out of her chest with the painful beatings.

"You don't have a choice here, not anymore. Don't you understand that?" Laito sounded...dark, melancholic, his eyes were dark as his lips pressed together tight when he got the words out and stared at Yui with an expression she didn't truly have a name for.

"Laito I-" She hissed a breath in when he bent back down, his fangs sliding so easily yet painfully to her, through the thin layer of her skin to the blood below and she closed her eyes again, tightly.

She felt her heart giving hard, painful pounds that made her tremble with each beating and she felt Laito sucking greedily at her throat, like he'd never had blood until that very moment and it couldn't make her stop trembling because, for some reason, she was feeling...aroused. She opened her eyes gasping harshly and loudly slamming Laito away with both of her arms making her shoulder screech in pain and she looked at Laito, his cheeks flushed faintly while hers were dark and she scrambled to her feet nearly falling in the process as Laito glared at her. Then the sound of the door opening broke the tension and Yui pulled her hair over her shoulder so it would hide the bloody bite marks on her neck, the air stinging the small puncture holes but she smiled weakly looking at the nurse as he walked in and with one look he made a soft 'hmmm' nose making her blink gently as a foggy confusion made it's way over her.

"Are you alright, Yui? You look kind of pale." The nurse had the sling in his hand but Yui just shook her head rather lethargically.

"I'm...I'm fine. Trust me, just a little tired from the medicine." Yui forced a smile at the nurse when she stood up to get the sling on her vision swayed to the side making her world rush giving her a sideays view when she realized, with a tiny jolt, that she'd just fallen over.

"Little Yui, I think you should lay for a while." Yui's already fogged mnd seemed to thicken, worsen when she looked up at the nurse with his burning gold eyes and her lashes lowered like weights were pulling down her eye lids making it hard to remain conscious.

"But I...don'wanna...I..." Yui couldn't form the sentence in her mind which was screaming at her mouth to form but the words were jumbling and mixing around in her head as her eyes fnally closed and though she thrashed against the sleeping darkness closing in on her she was sucked into it and it was quiet.

* * *

Sucking. There was a sharp stinging pull against her skin, making her head spin and yet it annoyed her deeply; it annoyed her so much she groaned lifting a weak hand swatting at the source but she must have hit harder for there was a yelp then a growl. She opened eyes slowly, her eyes holding a glazed look as she looked to the side and saw Ayato glaring at her hotly making some part of her clench down in fear but she didn't honestly care. She formed a weak glare of her own at the red head when her bedroom door opened revealing Reiji as he walked in, completely business like then paused mid-stride to look at Yui.

"Ah, you're awake. I did some tests on you while you slept; your iron is low." Reiji looked at her with a scalding, disapproving look and she fought the urge to snap something sarcastic at him as she clenched her fists tightly. "I'll get you some iron pills and cranberry juice, that should help the fainting spell so long as you continuously take the both of them. You understand?" Yui silently nodded looking at him but when she noticed his eyes crossing she sighed gently.

"Yes, I understand." She sighed the words out, looking at the double bite mark marring the smooth, pale inner skin of her wrist and she felt a burst of anger.

"Good. Tomorrow, before school, I shall give you both items for you to make it through out the day, you might have to take a double dosage, depending on how well this shall work." Reiji sounded like he was talking to himself but his eyes were firm on Yui making the small blonde stiffen just a bit as Ayato stood up sighing.

"Well you certainly know how to suck the life and fun out of a room don't you, Reiji?" Yui blinked once but when her eyes opened with the blink he was gone and Reiji still remained there.

"Your shoulder is injured. Might I inquire what happened to it?" Reiji's tone was like a question but she also knew, in the short days she'd been here, that his words were an order to her.

"Saki and Ayato were fighting and pulling my arms. Ayato popped my shoulder out of place." Yui mumbled, her fingers twisting in the bedsheets gently as she dropped her gaze sighing through her nose softly.

"I see. I'll see to it that he is punished for his unnecassary, childish actions that led to harming. He'll learn his boundaries, nexxt time thi seems to happen you MUST inform me. Do not hide it or else you yourself shall be punished along with him or anyone else. You understand?" Reiji's light red eyes seared into her making her shiver but she nodded softly before flinching with a twinge of pain that seemed to just jump in her shoulder.

"Yes, I understand." She lowered her eyes to the bedsheets, which were crumpled in her hands, making her frown gently.

Why was she feeling so nervous? She pressed her lips together until Reiji finally disappeared and she fell back letting her head smush into her pillow with a soft little thudding noise before she rolled over burying her face into the soft, plush pillows. She sighed warming her face in the pillows and she opened her eyes just a tiny bit though she stared at the blackness that was her vision due to the pillow and she furrowed her brows tight.

She hated that she'd been bitten while asleep, hated that she was a bit submissive to Reiji, she hated  it. She winced as her heart spasmed, beating hard sending a burning jolt of pain through her chest and she curled up slightly but as the painful beats continued she sat up on her knees. She felt she had to...to BE somewhere, to BE with SOMEONE and she had a deep feeling as to who and it's why she dug her nails into her thighs so suddenly, so deeply, making little droplets of scarlet well up lightly just a bit from the intensity of her sudden action and she clenched her jaw tight.

She couldn't do this-she WOULDN'T- not because of some stupid pain, not because of this stupid instinct, not because of anything and she refused to leave the bed. Refused to set her feet to the floor and follow the source. She wrapped her arms around her stomach falling onto her side, curling up with her knees moving up touching her arms lightly and she felt frustrated tears welling up. Why her? Why them? Why her father? Why why why?

She felt the tears drip under her eye only to hit the bed and for one to plop right onto the side of her nose to slid down gently to the tip and fall to the bed in the near same place as the other as she held her stomach tight, curling up into a tighter ball. Why did it have to be her? She didn't understand this, she didn't want too, but she also just...needed some grasp as too why she was in this God forsaken situation when the pain kicked up a notch it seemed making her whimper as her heart's thumps seat jolts of pure pain through her and she knew it would persist until she got up.

Until she followed this gut aching need. She didn't understand, she didn't know why it was happening, but when it kicked up it was like she needed to go to someone, BE with them nad it drove her crazy. Before another whimper slid from her lips, just as the pain jumped up a notch again she uncurled, swung her legs over the side of the bed touching her feet to the floor standing up despite the pain and she walked to her door throwing it open hard, making it bounce from the wall and she marched down the hall, following that weird tugging sensation as her heart began to slow, to become less painful.

She walked down the hall, passing doors that varied from shades of medium brown to dark brown so dark it was near black when she finally-after what seemed like an eterniy passing th doors, the carpet muting every footstep she took- reached a door that was a light reddish color, pretty but not girly in any way. She reached her hand out turning the knob knowing who was behind the door and sighed through her nose, cursing that bitch called her heart and opened the door tensing as she did so and stepped in, her nighgown whispering against her skin and knees.

Laito stood by his window, the room a little smaller than her own, chairs were set casually around the room for sitting, there was a large wardrobe, a desk for writing or something, dark curtains, te window wide and allowing in an undisputed amount of moonlight but it was the bed that truly got Yui's attention. It was big, but not flashy big, enough to _easily_ fit about seven people; the blankets were tangled and messed up showing that at least someone'd been inside them as Yui stepped in and the floor creaked underneath her foot and in the next blink of her eyes, the door was slamming shut with an intensity so fierce her hair shifted and her back was up against said door and her eyes were up, meeting Laito's.

"And what are you doing in here, Little Bitch." Laito's words didn't sound like a question, it was more dry yet blank making some part of Yui...wilt? Deflate? She jerked lightly realizing she wished he was actually... _happy_ to see her and that made irritation flicker through her. Why the hell should she even care? "Well, Little bitch. What. Are. You. Doing. In. Here."

"I...I..." Yui couldn't come out with a good reason, her words were jumbling and clogging inside of her throat. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know and that's why she could sense Laito's irritation bubbling up despite his blank exterior.

"I won't repeat myself." Laito's tone was turning to a harsh, insist way that made her want to strangely scream and she looked up at Laito as a lock of her pale hair fell into her face genly.

She couldn't speak right as her chest ached softly and she swooned forward lightly, rocking on the balls of her feet then threw her arms around Laito making the reddish-brown haired vampire tense clung to Laito, her face pressed into the space between his shoulder and his neck, her curves pressing against the hard edges of his own body but he remained stiff, remained stiff as can be making her awkward but slowly, strangely but slowly, his arm curved around her waist while one moved up across the top of her back holding her shoulder and waist tight. She sighed out, her breath sounding suspiciously shaky as she shut her eyes, her lashes tickling the skin of her cheeks ever so faintly yet lightly and she clung tight to Laito as her heart began to speed up.

Her cheeks became slowly flushed, her body humming with..with happiness, with satisfaction at the way he was holding her and how she was holding him; how, strangely good his body felt being pressed and held tight to her own. Like they were pieces of a puzzle coming together and she couldn't help but feel like _this_ was what she wanted for so long and she was happy, sinking into a strange sort of red haze while resting in his arms, wanting to stay there forever and ever no matter what and she wanted nothing more than to pull back and press her lips to his, to-

"Well well, isn't this surprising." Yui jerked lightly trying to pull away even as Laito's arms tightened around her to a near painful point snapping her from her haze.

"Out, Kanato." Laito's voice was low, his arms tight around her cutting off her air when she shoved him away with a burst of strength and irritation making him stumble back, his green eyes wide as he looked at her with...surprise?

"I'm leaving to go to bed. Good night." Yui then opened the door to fit her body through then, once she slid through, she burst into a run down the hall.

The plush carpet sunk under her feet, just a tiny bit, as she ran with her arms pumping and the walls blurred in different colors when she turned to her door slamming it open then shut leaning against it sucking in breathes. What the hell _was_ that?! She felt drained, tired and exhausted, every word that could possibly MEAN tired and so she motivated herself to walk the short distance to her bed which was like a haze and she sighed wen her body hit the soft, silk sheets of her bed. Her lashes lowered half way, her calf's dangling off the bed, her knees digging into the edge as her hands clung to the sheets as her eyes shut. She wanted to escape, and she would, but she just...just needed to figure it out.

She WOULD escape even if it cost her everything. Even her sanity. But she knew she'd get out and she truly would, she'd run and run, leaving behind this place even if they knew where she was going to go she'd do it. But more importantly, above all else, she would not, could not nor _let_ herself, care for any of these brothers. Especially Laito Sakamaki.


	9. Chapter 9

Yui woke the next day feeling groggy, lethargic and, to put it bluntly, sick as a dog. She moaned which sounded suspiciously like a croaking noise and she curled up on her side when her shoulder burned with a lightening bolt of pain and she moaned softly with pain. She opened her eyes slowly, her cheeks burning hot with a throbbing in her head that made her forehead burn just as hot as her cheeks as she blinked slowly and tiredly. She saw little box of cranberry juice, blinking tiredly and saw a bottle of iron pills but she-for the utter life of her- just could't reach out and she hated feeling this weak-hated being sick like this.

She scowled lightly rolling onto her stomach sitting up on her forearms only for her shoulder to screech with pain and she dropped down hissing out, the sound loud in the quietness of her room when she turned her head looking at her clock, her hair moving in front of her eyes irritatingly only to have said eyes to widen. She was late for school! When did she get to bed? How long had she been sleeping for?

She struggled to get up again but the pain of her shoulder and the lethargic feeling made it difficult to do so when a sudden hand on her good shoulder pushing her down to the bed made her screech a little bit in surprise only to look into green eyes and freeze. Laito. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't speaking and his eyes weren't shining deviously, they were solemn and rather melancholic, his lips turned down in a soft frown and those little things which seemed huge to her, because those were all he showed on the devilish face of his.

"What are you doing in my room?" Her words came out as a croak when she realized just how dry and scratchy her throat was as she laid on her back looking up at the Sakamaki who just looked at her rather..grimly.

"How long do you think you slept, Yui?" Yui jerked lightly at the sound of her name leaving his lips like that. Some part of her wanted to scream he not soil her name with his lips but some part of her...tingled with happiness that he said her name.

"I don't know. I went to bed kinda late last night right?" She noticed a glass of water reaching out for it when Laito picked it up and brought it to her lips surprising her greatly.

"You've been sleeping for four days, Yui." Laito looked at her as she greedily drank the water only tapping the back of his hand making him pull it away and she gulped in a lung full of air as she looked around the room slightly.

"I-I see." She looked down at the bedsheets then to the wall, purposely avoiding Laito's gaze and his face.

"There's something...Not right about you, Yui Komori, I don't know what it is yet but I promise you this I'm gonna find out~" She felt a shiver run over her skin as she looked into Laito's green eyes as she clenched her fists tightly gripping the sheets tightly, the fabric soft and silk in her hot hands.

"I'm perfectly normal, you know I am. I'm a little human that's just a sacrificial bride nothing more and nothing less, I understand already okay? So there's no need to look into my past!" Yui's words became sharper and more desperate at the end as she lifted her gaze to Laito after she had lowered them and her eyes were burning brightly. "Okay?"

"Why would I not look into your past? You are an interesting little creature~ Like a white morpho butterfly, beautiful and rare looking yet quick on the winds. Why wouldn't I not be curious of a rare little thing like you~" Laito reached out to grab her chin but she turned her head feeling irritation welling in side of her and she shuffled to the side a little bit as she looked at her pale bedsheets.

"I don't want you to." Her words came out sharp like a knife and just as angry as she looked down when she squealed loudly when she was shoved back onto her back with her hair fanning out around her face as she looked up at an angry and irritated yet intense looking Laito about her and she sucked in a breath through her lips harshly near sounding like a hiss as her eyes widened into big round pink irises as she looked up at Laito with surprise.

"I have told you before and I shall _not_ tell you again, Little Bitch. You will not tell me what to do nor will you order me around as you are right this me?" Laito was now so intense Yui felt something..stirring low in her stomach and parts of her felt rather-hot? She felt her heart skipping in her chest as she looked up at Laito's impassive looking face and her heart began to race quickly in her chest as her eyes remained wide. "I **_said_** -understand me?"

"I..understand you." Yui got out the words, though they sounded like a whisper as her cheeks began to flush and she looked straight up at the vampire above her, his full looking lips parting as the tip of a sharp tooth seemed to wink and shine at her as she looked at his mouth shivering in fear but a small trickle of anticipation when she flinched closing her eyes tight feeling his hand lift up. Then, with a new motion, her eyes snapped open feeling the fingers tracing down her cheek to her jawbone and her eyes held a new burning bright look of surprise.

"You are a very rare creature, aren't you?" Laito's words came out a murmur making her cheeks flush a deep red as she looked up at him surprised again at a soft look in those green irises.

"Laito..." She hated how breathless she sounded, how her heart was beating with anticipation as his head lowered, his dark lashes drooped half way as her own head tilted up, her lips parting with soft breathes that at the same time she hated.

She hated the motions but it was like her body wanted Laito even if her mind screamed she didn't want this, even if her body was liquefying, she felt her cells in her body were stiff as a board, unrelenting as his head dipped so the tip of his nose touched hers so light she was barely aware it was there and some part of her squealed with happiness when Laito's top lip just barely touched hers and she knew- ** _she knew_** \- if she kissed him she'd be a goner so she shoved him away scrambling up fast enough that her back hit the headboard of her bed. Her heart was beating hard, a solid **BA-BUM BA-BUM BA-BUM** rhythm against her ribs as if it ached to burst out of her chest.

The sheets seemed to tangle around her legs with her twisting, sudden movement as her wide pink eyes stared at Laito's now shocked face. The air was hot, still and thick making Yui's mouth dry and for the life of her she couldn't think of a single thing to say when her heart was beating so hard and so furiously against her chest making her cheeks flush as she and Laito just stared. Her bed creaked when he put his knees up on it and she squished herself as flat against the head board as she could which made her back hurt as her heart thumped hard against her chest.

She flinched when a hand was placed on her knee, the feel of Laito's body sliding up between her thighs was like feeling a cat rubbing against your calf, soft and sleek but movements that were graceful all the same. At least, that's how Yui thought it felt like as her heart thumped against her chest. If he didn't move away...If he didn't leave RIGHT NOW...Yui felt her fight, her anger and irritation just...slipping away as her lashes drooped slightly while her eyes met Laito's.

"I don't..." Yui sounded breathless even still making a spark of irritation flare then whisper away as her hands clutched at the sheets beneath her tightly, so tight her knuckles were turning white as her cheeks flushed an she was trembling softly as her legs twitched with an urge to kick and run away but they wouldn't move, wouldn't listen to her commands or wants. Laito's lips pressed to her neck softly making her twitch as his lips seemed to lightly move across her skin upwards to the underside of her jaw where her pulse was thumping with her heart in perfect harmony and shivered feeling his lips against the spot and he moved up, his breath so quiet it was barely there against her cheek.

"You ought to finish your sentences. Otherwise no one knows what you mean." Laito whispered the words against her cheek, his lips brushing the hot blush just barely making her shiver a tiny bit as her eyes lowered a little more before shutting as his lips moved to the corner of her mouth, his hair tickling her cheeks. Soft. His hair was soft, maybe even silky like her bedsheets as her lips trembled gently parting with her quiet breathes that sounded suspiciously like small tiny gasps as a thumb graze across her cheek bone. Why was he doing this? After days of them biting her-possibly even while she was asleep!- why was he doing this? Why was he being gentle? Why was he going to KISS her?

"Laito I...Stop please..." She opened her eyes just a fraction of an inch as her own lips just lightly brushed Laito's from their proximity making her tremble as she continued clutching at her bed sheets, feeling the drop in the bed and how her back was just aching from the pressure of the head board behind her when she wondered where the hell the others were and that surprised her deeply. She whimpered softly when his lips pressed very lightly against hers and she felt his hands grab her thighs and she screamed in surprise when she was dragged down making the bedsheets pull with her as she was slid underneath Laito, his body laying _right on top of hers_ , making her very senses scream and go out of whack as she whimpered again. "Why?"

"Why not?" Laito murmured the words back as his hands grabbed her tightly clenched ones opening them up so their hands were palm to palm and he tangled their fingers up making her look up at him as her heart continued to thump against her chest.

Then, with just the most graceful motion of water being poured, before she could protest his lips were on hers and oh _God_ was she lost. Every will to fight, ever plan to escape and all motivation just flew right out the window as her hands clenched Laito's tightly clinging to him as his lips moved softly, sensually across hers making a whine burst free from her throat. She blushed hot as her heart thumped to a hard, new beat as her own lips moved in synchronization with Laito's as she trembled a few times, her lashes fluttering against her skin ever so faintly and she was lost all over again, more and more.

The kiss was just...something else, like it was taking yet breathing life straight into her and making her body come to life, making part of her become hot in ways she'd never really experienced before strange as it was, but laying there squiring gently underneath the vampire, she felt like she'd do _anything_ just to stay right there, to keep going and going until she and Laito shed their clothes. It was creating a red haze on her mind, fogging over everythig important or to be important, her hands untangling themselves from Laito's as they curved over his shoulders and into his thick reddish-brown hair, the fedora being knocked off and she squirmed again when his arms wrapped around her waist and she felt some part of her sigh in happiness when one thought burst through ruining it just as his leg slid up between hers making her breath hitch.

 _'I can use this to my advantage.'_

She winced at the thought, feeling Laito lick her bottom lip gently as one hand danced up her side but she couldn't will herself to respond and broke the kiss turning her head to the side gulping in air. Leaving that haze was like breaking through water and gulping in fresh, cool air that had been there just waiting and she shivered feeling an urge to pull him close then shove him away. He looked surprised but she kept her head turned then winced when he lowered his head and sank his teeth into her neck. She knew he didn't like biting there, she KNEW, but she didn't want him anywhere NEAR her thigh as she closed her eyes and a door slammed open.

"Oi, pervert why don't you get off her and let one of us have something to eat." She jerked hearing Ayato's voice, demanding yet flat and she felt more than heard Laito's low, chest rumbling growl as his mouth moved against her neck sucking in mouthful after mouthful of blood.

"Yeah c'mon Laito! We're hungry." Kanato this time who was whining and Yui felt Laito get up off her, his lips stained carmine with her blood and his green eyes narrowed on his fellow triplets before standing up and walking out without a single look at Yui, which made her chest tight even as her head spun with anger. Her hands clenched tight now in anger, her room seeming to blur around the edges with a reddish tint of anger as Ayato and Kanato walked in each on either side of her lifting her clenched fists.

"Let me give you some advice, Pancake. Don't get attached to Laito, he's never going to stay; nothing ties him down, none of the other brides we've had have ever managed to stay with them nor has he ever given them the time of day. He'll play with them, act a certain way give a certain smile, say a certain line and get's between a girls sheets and that's that." Yui's anger was still bubbling as Ayato stared at her seriously, his narrow pupils seeming a little to wide, strange as it was as his fingers traces her throbbing vein with a little look of fascination.

"It's true. He may be our triplet, but Laito is a slut. He'll just use you, play with you and mess up with your mind, Yui. Don't listen to him, after all he indulges in his sadistic side much more, since- well never mind. Thank you, however, for clenching your fists! Your veins are popping out wonderfully." Kanato smiled as he put Teddy down on the bed and the red haired and violet haired vampire tilted their heads down in near synchronization sinking their sharp teeth into Yui's wrists and she shut her eyes laying back wincing at the sting as the two followed her movement.

It was true, after all. Laito IS a slut, he does play with girls and toys with affections and Yui was no different. She sighed out glad her head was no longer thumping crazily like it was before but as she laid there, listening to the soft sucking of Ayato and Kanato she couldn't help but think of Laito. No matter how she shoved his image down, he remained behind her eye lids, the way he looked just before he kissed her and for some reason, Yui couldn't help but want to see that look again. To have him look at HER like that, even if it was for the last time before she made her escape from the Sakamaki's. From Laito.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I've been forgetting to upload this! I haven't worked on anything Diabolik Lovers in a while and mostly because of family issues-basically it's been a crazy time for me. But! I am going to be working on this too, the uploads might be long but still I set to upload this story the best I could and finish it! However, because it's about 10 chapters in and seems like nothing is progressing, I will say I'll be making Yui and Laito a couple soon enough! Then it'll be a little longer but babies will be born and made! But I'll definitely be working on chapters starting today! Also I'm sorry if this seems really choppy and shitty! Dx_**

* * *

"Yui! Yui! Yuiiiiiii! Yui!" The blonde yelped when something hard hit the top of her head and she brought her hands up blocking the now throbbing spot on her head lifting her eyes up to meet Saki's, who was scowling softly.

"I'm sorry, Saki." The words flew out of Yui's mouth as she looked at her friend who was scowling still but the scowl then eventually melted into a good solid pout.

"That idiot Sakamaki. I hurt my precious, cute little Yui because of his possessive ass!" Saki finally huffed out glaring at the wall when Yui's eyes widened, realizing then that Saki thought it was HER who hurt her.

"Saki, it wasn't you! You had my left arm, Ayato had my right one and it's my right shoulder so it really wasn't you!" Yui then insisted as she looked at her pouty friend who then looked at Yui still pouting hard but seemed curious as the two blonde's locked eyes and Saki twisted her torso so she was facing Yui full on.

"Do you promise it wasn't me?" Saki asked seriously, leaning forward as she tilted her head to the side softly staring at Yui intently and Yui nodded giving her an open, genuinely honest look as she looked at the other blonde when Saki suddenly let out a breath. "Oh god thank you! I was getting all eaten up about it! I thought I was the one that seriously hurt you!" This made Yui smiled gently at her friend who sighed out loud and heavily but she could hear the happiness in that breath.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be talking to you right now if you had been the one to hurt me, Saki." Yui smiled as Saki bright in her usual way but her mind was traveling back to her bedroom. It'd been doing this the past four days now, always going back to Laito, always going back that moment on the bed...back to the kiss that could very nearly turn into something beautifully more that sent a longing ache through her like nothing she'd ever experienced and yet she wanted more...Wanted...

"Yui! You're getting lost again!" Saki shouted making the class jump and even Yui before her cheeks ripped with flaming color and she looked down at her lap as her pink eyes revealed her embarrassment to the fullest.

"Stop embarrassing the sweet little flower won't you? She's not used to attention, Saki!" There was a loud pouty tone as Yui looked up meeting a mismatch of red and blue irises as her lips automatically turned into a smile as she looked up at Kou. He held his hand with a flourish but grinned widely."I'll save you, you sweet little thing! Away from this she-beast and we'll be together for eterni-Urk!"

"Shut up!" Saki seethed out, her fist balled up from punching Kou on the top of the head, standing up to do so and scowled at the blonde haired Mukami who pouted rubbing the crown of his head.

"No fair~" Kou whined pouting when Saki got in his face, her maroon eyes flashing with challenge already and Kou's flashed back at her as the both of them broke out with wicked grins and something about this felt familiar...

"Totally fair!" Saki gloated slightly back as she grinned wider, purposely egging on Kou who was smirking widely when it hit Yui why this felt familiar just witnessing it.

It was like the connection she and Laito had, only hers was more venomous; the two of them trying to get the worst out of each other and there was nothing but knives between them that refused to be moved and walls had been built that now, Laito and her only met eyes when he came in to feed off her and that was it. However, Saki and Kou's connection just...flourished, like a flower in the summer, it was beautiful and amazing like a living breathing thing between the both of them and yet it seemed to pulse in the air as the two of them grinned and smirked at the other.

"Are you two dating?" Yui finally blurted out making the pair jerk back and Saki got a bright blood red blush that made Yui surprised and even Kou sported a light pink dusting to his cheeks as he looked at the floor and Saki played with her fingers looking to the desk. Oh god Yui felt like laughing. They just looked so guilty! "If you are then it's fine, you deserve to be happy Saki."

"But you're so upset lately..." Saki finally mumbled as her cheeks burned and Yui smiled softly sighing through her nose as she looked at her friend.

"And? You deserve to be happy, Saki, I want you to be. And besides, you and Kou are perfect for each other are you not? He makes you happy, right? If it's true, then there's nothing to worry about! Be happy, Saki! Lord knows there's not enough time in the world to be worrying over whether or not I'm happy when you have happiness right in front of you."

"..." Saki blinked lightly, surprise written all over her face and Kou looked amazed as well when Saki smiled letting out a breath through her nose much like Yui had. "Thank you, Yui."

"No problem, Saki." Yui smiled bright when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her bag and she pulled it out, flipped it open then grimaced softly. "I gotta go for now, I'll be back before class starts."

"Huh, where are you going?" Saki asked now sharply curious as she looked at Yui who held her pink phone tight in her hand and surprised Saki by kissing her smooth cheek.

"I'll be okay, I'll be back in just a few." Yui assured her before taking off to the door of the classroom with Saki sucking in a breath to shout out for her and yet when she did speak Yui was already gone. Yui walked down the hall with fast, brisk steps when a door shot open with an arm and she was yanked in with a yell and the door slammed with her slamming up against it in the same heart beat an her eyes lifted to meet Laito's foggy green eyes.

"I'm surprised you answered so soon." Laito blandly spoke before squatting down at Yui's thigh length grabbing her ankle holding her leg in place as he moved up to her thigh sinking his teeth in with a soft popping noise before sucking taking in mouthfuls as Yui winced with each pull of Laito's mouth and each mouthful of her blood being taken from her.

She gritted her teeth shutting her eyes letting her head thud back onto the door as she waited for it to be over, feeling like kicking Laito in the face but the last time she did so his fangs were puled from her flesh so hard there was deep cuts from the action and she definitely learned her lesson then. She wasn't aware of him pulling back but still near her thigh, his breath soft and light against the bite mark before lapping his tongue across it efficiently standing up and Yui opened her eyes, their eyes meeting and clashing- pink against green. Yui then moved away and he left out the door with a flourish, the door opening an clicking in movements so fast she thought she imagined it when, with a soft jerk, she saw droplets hitting the tiled floor of the room and a low keening sound left her lips and she covered her mouth. Crying? She was crying? Why was she crying?

She sniffled hard keeping her mouth covered as the tears scorched down her cheeks surprisingly and her watery vision made the world blur and she clenched her jaw but she couldn't stop them from falling. Five days now, counting today, was how this went on since their kiss and she stopped him; she felt like she was going crazy from this! She couldn't take it! She hiccuped a sob flipping open her phone texting Saki to come bring her stuff and to get her out of here. She then leaned against the wall sobbing out behind her hand as her brows pulled together so tight the muscles twitched and ached as tears continued gushing down and she heard Saki shouting at Kou but then the door slammed open and there was Saki, forever her knight in shining armor.

"Oh _hell no_!" Saki seethed out grabbing Yui's hand yanking her from the room into the hall where Kou was and with one look at Saki, politely not looking at Yui who was sobbing out, all three made a break for the stairs. They moved fast, efficiently, keeping Yui blocked yet protected best as possible and while running down the stairs Yui's tears kept going nonstop; she didn't understand why the hell she was crying but it felt good to get out of her, wanted them to stop but she kept sobbing and sobbing like someone told her the worst news and she felt the heavy weight of eyes on her as they swept out the front doors of the schools but she didn't turn around- she didn't need to when she knew who it was.

* * *

"You can stay on the futon in my room, I don't want you sleeping alone." Saki said firmly as she entered the bathroom, where Yui was soaking in the bath looking up at her friend then smiled softly. She, Saki and Kou had left the school surprisingly easily, lunch being just a pack of crackers for Yui but other than that it was quiet and for once in the three weeks she's been with the Sakamaki's she felt so beautifully normal she could sob again. "Though I'm going to run to the store across the street and get us something to eat and we'll watch movies, alright?"

"Alright." Yui nodded smiling gently as she got up out of the water shivering at the cold air and Saki tossed her a fluffy white towel and she placed some spare clothes on the toilet.

"Those are for you, I know they might be a little small since I'm one size smaller but it's the best I got. Is that alright?"

"It's completely fine! Just get to the store and let's start this movie marathon."

"Alright! I'll be right back! Just chill out in my room til I get back!"

With that Yui was left alone with Saki leaving the house and Yui felt a childish urge to scream for Saki to come back, to not leave her alone, but she buffed and dried her skin with the towel then pulled on a deep blue short sleeve shirt with a scooping neck line that was much to low for Yui's comfort levels an she pulled on black sweats, both pieces of clothing a bit to tight and the fact Yui didn't exactly have a bra didn't make it easier wearing the shirt but she rubbed the water out of her hair then padded out of the bathroom standing just over the threshold staring down the hall to the stairs before turning and running to Saki's room fast as she was able and as her feet slapped loudly against the floor she was sure she heard a little giggle and the sound of a sigh following it as she ran to the room, stepping in but never fast enough and slammed the door leaning against it as her legs trembled softly.

She then stumbled over to Saki's large, white bed falling onto the soft but firm mattress burying her face into the blankets inhaling the soft sweet scent that was somehow thicker, more intense than the faint dusting Saki always seemed to have around her and she relaxed slowly, just inhaling the familiar scent as her lashes dipped then shut and she would have fallen asleep, could have, had it not been for fingers moving down her back and she tensed. She laid still inhaling in and out through her mouth now then opened her eyes glaring at the bed but kept her anger in check, just in case it was Saki and she didn't hear the other blonde entering.

"That's not funny, Saki!" Yui finally snapped when the fingers kept going up and down her back like a person idly stroking a cat without thinking twice about it.

"Interesting enough but wrong guess~" Yui jerked up in a twisting movement as she scrambled up to Saki's pillows, her pink eyes wide at the playful tone and her eyes landed on Laito.

"Go away!" She then shouted kicking her leg out to nail him in the face but he grabbed her foot just as easily as if it were some annoying fly and looked at her flatly then, his humor melting immediately as it came while he looked at her.

"You are such an emotional human, I find myself intrigued by that." Laito said in response as Yui tugged on his hold but her foot would't budge out of his grip as she glared but Laito was looking at her openly.

Then he bent pushing the sweat pants up far as they could, which said was just above the back of Yui's knee and he sighed agitatedly as he lifted her leg, curling her calf over his shoulder but lifted it up straight as he kissed the sensitive flesh that was the back of her knee and she winced when his teeth punctured the sensitive flesh easily and closed her eyes curling her fingers into the blankets when something touched her curled fingers making her jerk. Laito was unpicking her fingers from the blankets slowly when his fingers interlocked with hers making her eyes widen at the contact as the soft sucking noises filled the silence as she stared at him with shock when, after some long minutes and six mouthfuls of blood, he pulled back looking up at her with his now softly glowing green eyes; the line of blood running down his chin seemed to glow as well against his skin when he looked to her.

Yui felt hard, hurt and cold as she stared at him but something was unthawing in her as her heart began to beat quicker with each minute those green irises stayed locked on her when she squeaked as Laito moved up her body as easily as breathing as her heart jerked hard. Every groove and dip of Yui's body seemed to match up and fit with each form of Laito's body like they were puzzle pieces as she looked up at him with wide eyes as his lashes dipped softly and, despite the blood still staining his lips, bent his head down pressing his bloodied lips to hers in a kiss that made Yui's entire boy just melt while her heart exploded in her chest. A kiss? Why a kiss now? Why after five days of nothing but cold stares, detached feedings and robotic words?

She whimpered out softly without truly meaning it as her lashes fluttered closed without her even meaning too as her fingers clung to Laito's as tears welled up on her lashes and trickled down her cheeks as she moved her lips against Laito's, giving in to get rid of this pain in her chest that was just eating away at her and she breathed in shakily through her nose. Laito pulled back making her whine breathlessly reaching for it, for HIM, her lashes wet and her eyes shined with tears as she looked at Laito when the male moved back pulling Yui down onto her back making her yelp loudly but shivered when the press and feel of Laito's body on top of hers providing a heat that made her boy tremble while her head rebelled desperately but her fingers moved up winding into those reddish-brown locks pulling his face down as she parted her lips softly before closing her eyes. She shivered gently while a deeper shiver ran through her and she nearly sighed with happiness when his lips were pressing to hers and she felt a contentedness she missed deeply.

She wanted to slap hi, honestly, when she felt a hand on her breast but it was easy to ignore as she was dragged into a deeper kiss and felt Laito's arm circling her waist holding their pelvis' together tight as Yui whimpered softly and clung to him while twisting her fingers into his hair. She finally pulled from the kiss panting gently opening her eyes a sliver, peeking through her lashes as Laito's lips traveled down her neck to her collar bone. She squirmed feeling a squeezing motion and her lips trembled with noises that ached to come out as she shut her eyes gently. Too fast. Too too fast! She gasped in loud before lifting her hands as a spark of deep, intense anger burned in her like a candle and shoved Laito away curving her arms over her breasts and pushed up to the pillows again and scowled at Laito only to feel a shock of surprise run through her. His own lashes were lowered with that same glow lighting his green eyes, his lips were parted softly with quiet breathes with his fang poking out just a bit from his top lip as his cheeks bore a light blush.

"Stop." Yui whispered as she looked at Laito feeling shivers running inside her, running amok like little demon's as they ran from the top of her head to her feet over and over making her toes curl tight.

"Stop? You want to stop?" Laito finally said venomously as he glared at Yui who glared back hotly as anger flashed in her eyes. "This is the thousandth time you've said stop. Whether it's to physical touches or bites! "Stop!" this and "stop!" that! It's sickening and tiring!"

"I wouldn't say it so much if you fucked off!" Yui shouted feeling anger searing through her veins as she rolled to her knees which seemed to be Laito's idea too as he had also rolled onto his knees as well, the both glaring at each other hotly.

"No! You are human completely lower than us! In the food chain you are near nothing!" Laito snapped glaring at Yui who was balling up a fist tightly by her thigh as she glared with her wet eyes. "You deny yourself a good time, a pleasant time with me and say no to feeding, you are the most-"

"What? Say it! Say it!" Yui barked out glaring as she balled up her other hand glaring at Laito, just barely holding back her anger as she then began to lift her arms.

"You are the most obnoxious, anger provoking, sneaky, bitchiest woman I've ever known!" Laito shouted right back, unaware of just how worked up he truly was by the little blonde, when she lifted her arm up fully bringing it back far as she could then slammed it straight into his face so hard he fell back then thudded onto the floor holding his face.

"Well you are the more repugnant, annoying, disgusting, perverted and sickest fuck of a man I've ever _met_!" Yui screamed as she glared at Laito's back as he got up and his body, coiled tight, twisted striking out by pinning her onto the bed glaring at her as blood gushed from his both his nose and a bruise formed on his cheek bone already.

"You-You-" He choked out the single word, vibrating with his anger as Yui tensed up so hard she was shaking with how tight her muscles were coiled.

"Say it!" She snarled into his face angrily as he looked at her and he dug his fingers into her shoulders painfully as she glared up at him.

"You fucking bitch!" Laito shouted down into her face angrily as his fingers dug into Yui's shoulders painfully but there was something beating between them both, something increasing and growing but it was violet yet beautifully familiar when Laito shoved away from her off the bed moving back slamming into the wall. "God you're driving me insane!"

"Same here!" Yui shouted back clenching her fists tightly as she glared at the red head then threw her arm out with exasperation."Why don't you all just let me go! I'm miserable! The other's are miserable! Why the fuck would you drag this on?"

"Because you are ours! Because you're-" Laito snapped then looked to the floor immediately snapping his mouth shut with an audible click that made Yui angrier than she remembered at the cut off sentence.

"What! What am I!" Yui shouted as she cured her fingers into a new fist standing up off the bed in front of Laito feeling any trickle of fear drain away when Laito breathed out shakily then glared at Yui.

"You. You ruined everything." He said coldly before turning walking to the window picking up his fedora on the way to the window, slamming it open and promptly disappeared while those words rings in Yui's ears and, for some reason, she felt like Laito had just stabbed her where it hurt the most and she couldn't stop the pain from swelling, even if she wanted too. But the one thing she wanted? What she wanted more than anything was that she just wanted Laito to come back to her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Son of a _bitch_!" Laito shouted as he paced the length of his room before swiping everything he had off a near by desk, taking satisfaction in hearing it all fall to the floor as he panted with anger before taking his fedora off whipping it like a Frisbee only for it to land on his bed perfectly and he ran his fingers through his hair.

He was so angry. So so deeply angry that he felt he could bust every window in this God forsaken house and he'd still have left over anger simmering inside of him! He paused in the middle of his room squatting down resting his elbows on his knees as he tangled his fingers into his hair painfully tight while squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he breathed in and out slowly but his heart beat to a vicious, anger rhythm that had his muscles quivering and his veins pumping nothing but adrenaline through him and he pressed his forehead to his knees. When was the first time he'd ever felt angry? His mind immediately zipped back to his mother and Richter but even that anger pale in comparison to this bright, crimson rage eating at him patiently but quickly. He wanted to honestly hurt Yui, make her go away or leave him but this anger pulsed in him like a second heart beat just knowing she was somewhere else that wasn't with him and she pushed him so far he nearly blacked out in that room with her. He wanted to hurt her. Yet he wanted her for himself.

Love her. Hate her. The two emotions burned through him like sizzling rocks and he screamed out, long and hard, into his knees just to get it out and when he finished he was gasping for air but still the feelings remained; loving her and hating her at the same time. He'd put an end to it, whether it was to hurt her or love her in a way every girl wanted but Lord forbid he loses one slip of this anger when he sees her again and it could be ugly for him and her. He then got up, even with the anger pulsing in him insistently, he turned to his bed flopping onto it with a heavy thud an scream of springs at the suddenness as he laid there, arms open and legs spread. He felt upset, now that the anger was having it's way, but more than anything some par of him craved at that moment for Yui to be laying next to him looking at him with that soft look she'd give her friend, that sweet smile and trust shining in her sherbet pink eyes.

He wanted her to laugh with him, scream, cry, rage, but love, shove, play and joke around with him like they were friends but he also wanted to make love to her desperately, to hear her calling his name and his name alone as she looked at him with such happiness and love. His jaw clenched on his own accord as his lashes came together tightly and he let out a slow, even breath against that particular thought. He was stupid stupid stupid. She was the one girl he wanted to get and own yet the one that would always fight and never give in to him. They'd had her close to a month now and yet his thirst for her blood was amping up and up, making him want her more and more but when he looked into those hard eyes of hers he wanted to slap her and shove her away until she cried but she never indulged in such tears.

He could see how warm she was, how she could smile like the sun, but when it was just them one on one she was like the Queen of Ice and Stone, never yielding or giving him easy access but there was one thing she didn't know about that- he loved the struggle. He loved their fierce bater, their fighting, but sometimes it was truly pure and the frustration was more than playing, it was real. He wanted that woman, she offered him a chase and God damn him where he lay, but he was going to chase after her in a pursuit like none she's ever experienced in her short life until she begins to chase after him. She would be his, whether she liked it or not, and he'd finally have all this anger, angst and even desperation put to rest.

But at the same time...the time he wanted all this, he was getting so tired. That's why he couldn't muster his usual playful behavior with Yui, like in the beginning, he was just so deeply tired and everything in him screamed for him to let _her_ come to _him_ but it was impossible. Nonexistent. Something like that happening was near zero and yet Laito knew he could wait. But he didn't want to wait anymore, he was so so tired of being alone, tired of chasing after impossibilities and Yui Komori was just another impossible image he'd never have. And it was that moment, realizing he'd never have Yui Komori as his own, that he released all pursuit on Yui Komori-just. Like. _That._

* * *

"U-Um, where's Laito? I thought he'd be riding with us..."Yui's voice trailed off in the car, her tone honestly curious, when Reiji's light red eyes lifted from his book to look at her intensely from behind his glasses.

"He is staying home for the day. He is...not a pleasant person today and he refused to leave his bedroom, like a damn child. So he won't be accompanying us today." Reiji explained before dropping his eyes back down to the pages on his book as if he was just wasting time speaking to her but Yui could feel all the brother's were tense, as if their brother's absence was something to be worried about.

"I see." Yui got out turning her gaze towards the window as she rested her hands in her lap with her fingers twisting into the straps of her bag and pursed her lips softly. She didn't care. She wouldn't! So what if he was having a bad day? It wasn't her fault! She clenched her jaw tight as he lashes lowered feeling a sharp guilty feeling prick inside her, sharp and quick like pricking your finger on a rose thorn.

She did feel like it was her fault, just a bit, but she wouldn't cross the bridge even with her heart throbbing. She let out a gentle breath her nose as she shut her eyes gently as the car rocked her softly with the speed it went at when something seemed become...off. Off deeply and surely to Yui, as her lashes lifted and she clutched her bag tightly while one hand twitched down towards her sock of her left leg while staring out the window intently when the sense of the car lifting up, flipping through the air made her gasp in shock. The car WAS flying through the air as her eyes widened but she didn't cry out in shock, though her gaze moved to the brother's in what felt like slow motion but none of them seemed truly concerned when the car twisted and she shut her eyes and life was back in full motion.

She'd barely blinked whne she was outside on the normal winding road that lead to the school as the car crashed down the ground with a screech of the metal body against the ground and she was resting in Ayato's eyes, the red head looking at the car intentently, his green eyes sharp when Yui felt a sting in her chest as she realized just how near identical Ayato truly was to Laito. She felt angry she noted that but as she was set down her finger sflew up playing with her cross absentmindedly when, with a soft poof, the car was set aflame surprising her greatly and she turned her head looking to the Brother's who were staring at the car intenty then they gazes sharpened like knives, pupils shrinking even as they tensed when a hand grabbed at the back of Yui's uniform. She was yanked back with a yelp when she looked up in alarm only to meet the familiar mismatched eyes of Kou Mukami.

"Hey there, cutie." Kou gave her a playful wink but leaped back making her gasp when Ayato swiped out a second to late Kou laughed playfully as he secured his right arm over her chest and his left arm around her waist grinning. "Ah ah ah~ No swiping, Ayato, do you not learn anything?"

"She isn't yours!" Ayato snarled as he glared at Kou when Kou laughed playfully again grinning widely. "Let her go!"

"Ah but I can't!" Kou sighed as if troubled by this as he leaped back again, close enough Yui's shadow swirled and danced with the fire behind them and she squirmed softly in Kou's grip, unpleased by it. "It's not my place to let her go, since it's not our choice!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Subaru snapped out narrowing his eyes on the playful blonde male who grinned openly when Yui felt her anger welling inside her, breaking and cresting slowly.

Was this all she was? A play thing to them? Even her somewhat friend, Kou? Is this what she had to look forward to in life? Being passed from Sakamaki to Mukami and back again until she was drained dry? And was she going to let that happen? Hell. Fucking. _No_! She watched Ayato run forward when her anger, pure and deep, broke flowing free in her and into her muscles like a black demon taking over her movements and she leaned back against Kou lifting her lower half into the air and kicked Ayato square in the face only to twist placing her feet down, putting her weight onto her feet solidly and threw Kou over her shoulder as Subaru dashed forward and she looked at Kanato who glared hotly while Reiji and Shu looked at her evenly. She then turned on her feet pushing all her weight into the balls of her feet and she ran forward into the trees that surrounded the street to School and run she did.

She used all the energy she tried to save with her blood being constantly taken but she was soon breathing quick in and out, sweat began to bead on her forehead and sting the double bite mark on her neck, beneath her blonde locks as she ran through the trees, underbrush and over the raised roots of the trees. She must not have lifted her foot high enough like before when her toes caught on a root and she was set tumbling only to realize she was at the top of a low slope and she went tumbling down crying out in alarm as she tumbled down when she landed at the bottom on her back gasping thickly in and out.

There was the soft crunching of dirt and leaves under someone's feet making her tense when she was pulled up with a little cry but curled her fists when she jerked coming face to face with Laito. He was far cry from the playful playboy she'd met the first day and it was scary he looked this way in just under a month; he had the faint tracings of dark circles under his eyes, like he'd applied a light blue eyeshadow underneath each eye, but it was the look in his eye that made Yui . He looked so tired, like the very embodiment of exhaustion rested in his eyes and in the firm press of his lips as he looked at Yui dully, blankly like he had been for the past week, well going on two weeks now, his lashes lowering to her hand grabbing it and he began walking forward.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yui shouted yanking on his hold but he didn't speak as he just walked when Yui really began to get afraid, not of what he could do to her, but it was the _lack_ of what he was doing that was scary. She made him angry last night, yes, but how could he be extinguished like this already? She felt her eyes widening as they walked when she planted her feet on the ground and Laito paused turning his head looking over his shoulder at her with that same tired look.

"I am taking you to your father. It's what you've been bitching about, right? Wanting to go back to your old life?" Laito asked dully making Yui's eyes widen anew before she looked down pursing her lips softly. "Right?"

"I..Why now?" She finally asked, still tense ready to strike, but her curiosity won out as she looked at the Sakamaki who turned to face her fully. She wanted to scream, just looking at him head on. _'Stop looking like that! Stop it! That's not you! It's not you! Just stop! Be...Be the stupid, fuck of a playboy you were when we met! What's going on?_ ' Her thoughts made her jaw clench tightly as she looked at Laito who just looked back at her then smiled a ghost smile, barey a turn of his lips.

"No better time then now, right? While three are incapacitated and three to angry to strike, it's no better time and besides you won't get far on your own. You know you won't make it on your own, getting to your fathers so I'll help you halfway there for none of the others know where it is. Alright? Why? Do you not want to go now?" Laito then gained a hopeful glitter in his eyes that made Yui's heart hurt for the words that came out, the ones she knew she'd say from the moment she and Laito kissed for the first time and decided to use it for her own good, to get out but her heart was twisting painfully in her chest.

"No! I want to go, I hate it! I hate the place! I hate the brothers! I hate YOU! I want to leave while I can for you're all just sucking the life out of me!" Yui then finally yelled as her voice echoed through the trees and bounced back to her making tears burn behind her eyes as Laito's hopeful glitter died leaving his eyes hard as emeralds when he grabbed her upper arms.

"If you hate me so much why play along with anger, huh? Why increase shit between the both of us with each barb, each scream huh?" Laito shouted back suddenly making a pluck of fear run through Yui but she glared at him as she stared at his ace. "Or is it you're just afraid? Of your attraction to me? You're scared because you want me but you don't? That you see me as a blood sucker who'll drain you and take all away from you, right? You're scared of being sexually attracted to someone, for the first time, but worrying about this strong feminine look you have. Well news fucking flash! You don't have to lose the shit you have! You can still be a strong, independent person who can kick ass any given time! You can be strong but lean on someone! You don't have to be submissive all the damn time!"

"Why the hell do you care!" Yui screamed shoving at Laito, for his words hit the nail straight on. He'd just voiced her very fears to her without getting into her mind as she stared at him, her breath coming in short puffs as her wide eyes stared sightlessly at Laito when her heart pounded against her chest.

"I do!" Laito then screamed back shaking her hard, his fingers clenching her arms tightly and hard making her sink throb underneath his hold, her heart beating to hard and violently for her liking. No. NO! He can't care for her! He can't!

"No!" She screamed shoving hard enough she stumbled back and fell to the ground crying out as she slammed back while Laito looked at her with surprise yet the same tired look existed at the same tie.

"No? No? _No_? Why are you saying no, Yui? No to me caring for you is that it? You're scared a vampire can care for someone?" Laito's tone gradually in creased as his eyes narrowed angrily on hers and he stepped forward squatting down and extended his arm pressing his thumb and forefinger together as he hovered his hand in front of her face, her eyes closing in a wince, and flicked her hard in the forehead. "You truly are a cold woman, Yui Komori."

Yui opened her eyes looking up at Laito with wide eyes at the cold words he then uttered. "Lai-" He pinched her lips together before letting the pinch go but traced the outline of her lips softly before rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip yet had a blank look on his face, like he was disinterested.

"Don't say my name. It's annoying, with you looking up with those wide eyes acting all innocent and saying my name like it's a stop sign." Laito murmured as he looked at her before moving his fingers down grabbing her uniform yanking her up off the ground smashing his lips to hers making her lashes dip a bit from the widened look they'd adopted.

His lips moved against hers, inquisitive, soft but dominant as she stared directly at his closed eyes, his lashes a soft red that appeared thicker when shut and she felt her arms moving up curling around his shoulders as her lashes dipped lower until they shut and he was pulling her closer as their lips moved in a kiss that was positively sending Yui flying. She was clinging to Laito, siding her fingers into his hair as her heart pounded frantically and fast as it could manage when her back bowed softly pressing her front against Laito who dug his fingers into her hips delightedly pulling her closer and a few rocks dug into Yui's knees but it didn't distract her in the slightest bit. Her body was melting, her veins were streaks of lava under her blazing skin that consumed every rational thought as her stomach tightened and something inside her clenched with euphoria and an ache like nothing she truly felt started in a rhythm; like opening and closing a fist, from loose to tight and she whimpered.

Too much. Too much! Just like their previous two kisses she was being devoured by a fire that had her aching and screeching internally for a soothing touch and the feel of Laito's cool fingers sliding along her bare waist was the perfect antidote to the fire raging under her skin and his lips provided a gateway to staying grounded while her fingers held onto his hair like he'd disappear in a heart beat. She pulled back gasping loudly as her brows twitched together when his lips moved along her jawline to her throat as his right hand rose tangling his own fingers into her blonde hair making her shift even closer, if possible, as she gasped in and out gently into the air as Laito's fingers slid up further along her ribs as he nibbled on the smooth column of her pale neck. It briefly occurred to her to scream stop, so she could breath.

"Laito...!" She gasped out finally opening her eyes a sliver, peeking through her lashes as he sucked on the flesh of her neck but never breaking the skin.

He cupped a breast through the material of her bra making her tense but the fire inside her body was burning hotly across her flesh but was smoldering hot and deep like lava inside of her, pooling onto her stomach as that clenching in her body grew more intense and she felt a familiar tingle running through her the longer Laito stayed close .She felt him move down her neck making a soft growl as her bow was pulled off and thrown to the side with her blazer coming undone and pushed down with fingers immediately unbuttoning her white shirt and, in her delighted state, she could only make soft noises and large gasps that ached to be let out and the fire was eating at everything;both the deep intense fire in her belly and the fierce fire along her skin and she couldn't deny then, not one bit, that she was scared out of her mind.

She was aching, wanting, desperate and in need of Laito so badly she felt she would sob if he pulled away but it was when she tugged on his hair she felt words welling and she shut her eyes with a deep stab of regret, it felt. It was like her usual fierce, angry attitude melted away with Laito's kiss, leaving something much more primal in it's place but she pulled him away and he growled loud, a sound that was echoing in Yui's mind, as his glowing eyes sought hers out before the light went out and he pulled away, his cheeks softly flushed as his fingers left her burning skin and he stood up turning away while covering his faintly flushed face sucking in breathes slowly.

"I will tell them you got away, when I get home, but for the moment start ahead without me. I'll be with you soon." Laito ordered turning his head to look at Yui yet his hand still covered his face best it could yet his green eyes were bright with lust, excitement and even pain it seemed as Yui got up as their eyes locked and met for a few moments before Yui looked down then ran forward leaving Laito behind.

Her lips buzzed crazily, her body wailed while her mind said this is what she wanted yet her heart twisted painfully in her chest, so painfully in fact, that she felt she'd double over and vomit from the sickening feeling as she ran. The fire in her body was still blazing with lust, arousal and want for the Sakamaki she was leaving behind as she ran and she gasped in and out when the tears she'd held back began to slip down her burning cheeks when it jerked through Yui so hard, so painfully, that as she ran his eyes were bright with more than his lust, excitement and pain.

Laito Sakamaki, the so called 'slut' of his triplets, had started to cry. And that sent a black pain spiraling through Yui that, if she hadn't been told by Laito to run, she'd be on her knees crying and screaming but she ran. She ran and ran, like she tried to outrun every thought in her head, the burning of her body, the screaming of her heart and the thought of Laito crying over her; she ran like she could jump out of her skin but the black pain was there, ready to consume every inch of her until not one thing remained of the old Yui Komori.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where did she go?" Laito looked up from his seat in the living room of the Sakamaki home, his green eyes dull and dark as he stared at his brother, and fellow triplet, Ayato who was glaring daggers with identical eyes that made Laito a bit curious but at that moment? That moment he din't give a shit. He cross his legs looking down at the book in his hand when Ayato reached out grabbing the hard covered book and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a bang. "Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"She's gone, Ayato. That is all you need to know," Laito replied standing up his own dull gaze sharpening to a glare but it was dull just as his eyes when Ayato blinked as Laito move across the room to the book picking it up and inspected it. "I gave persuit and she left. I suggested to Reiji we leave the girl be, we can find another."

"Laito...do...do you...?" Ayato spoke but it was broken and stuttered like he was trying to string together words at that moment and Laito blinked softly looking at his triplet who was staring at him with wide eyes and Laito then looked down at the book stilling his fingers.

"I don't. She is gone, we are here. She is there and we will find another bride sooner than you know it." Laito twitched, just barely, inside as he stared at the book in his hands when Ayato walked forward huffily and grabbed Laito's shoulder, spinning his younger brother around and their eyes immediately clashed but the look in his eyes must have contradicted his words for Ayato's eyes widened softly.

"You do. You do care for her, don't you? It might not be love or being in love, but you care enough to have feelings for her." Ayato whispered for once his usual, brash behavior melted away leaving nothing but straight down concern and shock in the eldest triplets face.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, Ayato." Laito then hissed out glaring at his brother before walking forward, purposely slamming his shoulder against Ayato's as he walked to the door, his body stiff like he was made out of a statue.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be running away now would you?" Ayato shouted making Laito stop, his lashes lowering as he looked to the ground and clenched his jaw tight as he fled from the room, not opting to talk.

He walked down the hall, his legs working to get him away but there was a boom of thunder outside making Laito look up curiously for once then turned to go the way of the front door, his body moving on it's own as he walked to the doors. He could hear things around him, could feel and see, but it all felt so far away from him; it was like he was behind a large a glass wall, able to see things in front of him, able to touch the glass and hear but it was all just muffled to him. He knew. Oh fuck did he know Yui could never be with him the way he wanted her to be and, even if by some miracle, she'd never truly embrace him fully. He knew all this, knew how it'd play out, but touching her and kissing her had been a mistake but one of the best mistakes he could commit in this world; after all he never thought he'd find someone to spark him the way Cordelia had, demented as it had been.  
He genuinely wanted Yui, so much, whether it be for lust or not, he wanted the blonde near him. It was like his melancholic feelings would disappear with her, like he might have the chance his brothers and him didn't have when they were young.

"Stupid," Laito muttered to himself as he bounced down the stairs into the front hall of the place walking to the doors opening them with a loud groan and stepped out with a bang. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid..." He stepped out into the rain, the droplets hitting his skin like tiny bullets that aimed to hurt and he adjusted his fedora lightly before placing his hand on the top as a hard gust of wind blew across sending the rain sidewards for a moment, stabbing his face and wetting his clothes as his hair shifted with the breeze.

"That's what I am, stupid stupid stupid." He murmured to himself again but stared up at the dark thunderheads as thunder boomed across the sky again and he smiled humorlessly. How was it the Earth seemed to mirror exactly what kind of storm was inside him? He lost the smile as he squinted softly staring at those shifting cloud as lightening cracked lighting up the dark clouds beautifully, the light glowing against such a dark color. They say it's always calm before the storm and never had more words been uttered as Laito stared at the clouds while thoroughly getting wet with the big droplets of water. Whatever storm may come Laito knew he'd jut have to brace it with his brothers and hold on for the end of this foreboding feeling.

* * *

"What's burning?" Yui jerked from her thoughts with a panicked noise bubbling from her lips as she ran into the kitchen cursing as she opened the oven pulling out the burnt food with a puff of dark smoke and she coughed covering her mouth when her father proceeded to open all the windows in the house and then came to the kitchen opening those windows too then looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Father, I burned dinner. I was distracted and I didn't wa-" A hand placed on her head made her stop speaking as she blinked softly looking up at her father who smiled softly at her, his hand then proceeding to ruffle her hair gently.

"It's alright, Yui. Everyone get's distracted once in a while it's nothing to apologize for, my dear." Yui just nodded softly making Seiji frown gently but as he opened his mouth to speak a loud knocking on the front door got the priests attention but smiled at his daughter softly. "I'll run out and get you some more ingredients so you can start over, alright?"

"Alright." Yui replied smiling a bit nodding but her eyes had a sort of vacant look that had been there the last five or six days which worried Seiji as he walked to the front door and Yui turned pulling the trash can to the stove where she dumped the burned food out frowning softly just as two arms were thrown around her. She couldn't deny that, for one minute, she desperately wished it be Laito but felt a strange stab of disappointment when she met happily shining maroon eyes instead of wickedly glinting green ones.

"Yui~" Saki giggled out happily as she squeezed her friend tightly and Yui actually smiled gently, despite her brief stab of disappointment.

"Saki." Yui smiled when her friend hugged her tighter then nuzzled her cheek to Yui's happily.

"I love you sooo much! I've missed coming to your place! I'm seriously happy you've come back!" Saki crooned softly but happily as she rubbed cheeks with Yui continuously but for some reason Yui felt upset.

She wanted to go to see Laito, wanted that heat and fire burning her alive to make her FEEL alive, wanted his wandering fingers and perverted smiles with his usual glint in his eyes. It was honesty painful seeing him in that state in which they left, in under a month, but she couldn't stay there. Didn't want too. Maybe...Maybe under different situation and maybe if he'd been human she could be with him yet as she wished he could be human she realized with a tiny mind jerk, that he wouldn't be the Laito that he was now. She looked to the ground as Saki shook her a little as if to gain attention but Yui's mind couldn't stop now that it was going- not a chance could she talk right then. Because she realized, with a deep twist of fear in her stomach, that she would give anything to be with Laito, hell she'd even stop her vampire hunting-well scratch that she couldn't stop hunting, but shit she's wanted to be with Laito all this time. The thing stopping her?

Herself. She wasn't about to be the kind of girl who is easily swayed, wants a boy more than anything-hell no! Not that there was anything WRONG with having a boy, Yui just didn't want to be the type just to be with someone without being sure of feelings she had for them, but shit if Laito were to come to her right then and ask her to go with him she'd no doubt go with him without thinking of it. Well she'd think but she'd be more than willing to go with Laito, if he wanted her that is. She wanted Laito, no way would she eny the feeling, so if he came to her right now, looked at her with those green eyes and flashed his usual smile, she'd be putty in his hands.

" _Yui_!" Saki screamed shaking Yui hard when Yui blinked inhaling loudly as her eyes widened when the sound of busting glass finally registered to her and she turned her eyes to the shattering kitchen window when a wolf, large and deep red with glinting gold eyes, growled lowly but loud in the room.

"Back up Saki," Yui barely moved her stiff lips as she backed up with Saki trembling light behind her as she dug her nails into her skin. "Reach into that drawer and grab me the gun and when I say run, fucking RUN."

"Yui-!" Her words cut off when the wolf growled oudly advancing on the pair of girls as Saki reached behind blindly pulling open the first drawer looking over her shoulder once then grabbed a white gun so pristine it was shocking to think it was an actual gun. She paled when Yui lifted her arm slowly, hand tilted back flat open, much like how a waitress would balance a plate on her hand; she curled her fingers for the gun and Saki put it in her palm and Yui curled her fingers around the handle sliding her finger up against the trigger, assured there a full clip in the gun as she aimed it at the wolf who growled angrily.

"Run!" Yui pushed down on the trigger and the gun barked, her aim sinking a bullet into the wolf's shoulder as Saki fled running quickly but just as she ran the wolf coiled it's muscles tight to spring but the gun barked a few more times causing two more deep, red wounds that weeped onto the wolf's fur and it growled now coiling ot pounce at HER.

She pressed down on the trigger squeezing another bullet out nailing the wolf in the shoulder before ducking and rolling forward as he pounced only to crash into the counter and cabinets with loud crash with the tinkling of glass following after but Yui scrambled up running backwards as the wolf coiled tight, snarling, and sprung forward but she feinted to the left squeezing the trigger again as she made her way back to the front door but as she fired off another shot there was arms circling her waist and she cried out in shock when she was yanked out the door and as the wolf launched forward the door slammed shut and there was a thunderous boom as the wolf connected with the door. Yui squirmed lifting her arm to shoot at whoever had her, against her better judgment, when she tilted her head back with a gasp and looked up meeting brown eyes with a sliver of green with dirty blonde hair that bordered to brown and a sharp tsk-ing noise left his lips.

"You truly are high maintenance, aren't you?" The male scoffed as he backed up off the porch and Yui twisted her body while grabbing his clothes surprising him when she flung him up into the air but she slammed her small body to his as they impacted onto the Earth and while he wasn't phased, pain wise, he was surprised a girl that small could lift him and slam him down so easily.

"Don't go grabbing me and calling me high maintenance!" Yui shouted down to him as he looked up at her with surprise etched into his face but this cold grin formed and, for some reason, Yui thought of Subaru; the albino and this male had an almost same attitude, angry and expected things done right away, but with the same cold detachment. It was like looking at Subaru if he wasn't an albino."Who are you anyways?"

"Ah," He stood up speaking as though this was just a little inconvenience to his life and he brushed himself off as he gave a scowl when he couldn't get all the dirt off and his shoulder ached. "I'm Yuma Mukami, and, you are coming with e whether it's consensual or not." He then stepped close to her grabbing her slim wrist tight taking the white gun out of her hand and bent wrapping his arms around her legs then stood up swinging her over his shoulder and she gasped only to start pounding on his back.

"Put me down! Seriously! I hate being lifted like this! Put me the hell down!" Yui shouted slamming her palms to his back only to turn them to fists and hit his back just as hard, repeating this over and over until the sides of her hands ached and her palms began to tingle.

"No can do." He replied casually as he walked over to a black car, not that Yui could see it, her eyes shooting daggers down to the Earth as she slammed her hands on his back again hard as she could, but Yuma felt a spark of anger that was beginning to well as he unlocked the car and with each pounding hit she gave the more he was tempted to slap the ever loving shit out of the girl. He opened his door then threw her in onto the passengers side and slid in as she gasped loudly but glared angrily at Yuma as he locked all the doors with a slam of his door.

"Why the hell do you guys always do this shit! First the Sakamaki's and now what? The Mukami's too?" She yelled as Yuma started the car glaring downwards, struggling to hold on to his temper as he pulled away from Yui's house, holding the steering whee tight.

"You and Saki are to stay at our home, not that any of us are pleased by that other than Kou. But you will stay at the home until it's safe for you to go out." Yuma explained through his teeth as his foot pressed down on the gas pedal a little more while Yui just huffed out a breath when Yuma blinked like he forgot something. "Ah, and Laito Sakamaki is also waiting for you there."

"What?" She yelped in alarm, her eyes widening into perfect circles that burned like the flames of hell themselves in those sherbet pink eyes. "No! You can't take me to him!"

"Why not? Don't tell me you're one of those stupid girls that fall for a guy, acknowledge feelings but never does anything about it and suffers in silence while the guy is tortured with wanting. God it's the plot of a stupid book." Yuma snorted as Yui lost all her anger feeling...shocked. And offended. But mostly shock as he spoke like he knew what he talked about, but more than that it was a little freaky hearing those words. Was that what she was? One of those stupid girls that did that?

"I just don't want to go to him right now." Yui finally got out through her tight jaw, unaware she'd clenched it so painfully tight, her eyes burning forward and Yuma just sighed rolling his eyes and that killed the conversation efficiently. Yui then blinked and held her hand out making Yuma frown softly.

"What?"

"My gun. Give it back." Again Yuma rolled his eyes and gave her the white gun back which she took happily and pulled the clip out counting her bullets she had remaining before clicking it back in. She held it in her lap like it was a teddy bear, something she needed to be soothed, which was partially true at that moment; her gun was the one thing that was keeping her relatively calm, just feeling the cold metal under her fingers was a relief that made her feel truly safe.

"Where did you get that gun from, anyhow?" Yuma asked after he calmed down, his jaw shifting as he looked at Yui out of the corner of his eye then back to the road as Yui shifted.

"My father. We haven't been on the best of terms lately, but he gave me this the day I became a hunter and it's been mine ever since then." Yui sai softly looking at the gun moving it in her fingers when she noticed the gloom that reminded her of the Sakamaki home and looked up curiously.

"This is our place. Everyone is inside now." Yuma said this ruefuly, as if he hated the thought of the Sakamaki's inside their home, invading it and contaminating it but Yui felt a shake of forboding.

It'd barely been six days since she had left the Sakamaki home but already some part of her actually MISSED it there, strange as it was, but seeing them again after her escape made ice shoot through her veins like bullets. She looked down at her lap squeezing the gun softly with her fingers, as if to remind herself it was still there, and she pursed her lips softly thinking to herself for a moment only to note that her mind was painfully blank so she opened her mouth to speak when the car jerked as something slammed into the side and Yuma cursed. Yui looked to the window in alarm and she didn't see it until the world was sent into chaos again.

She was searching, looking for the cause of the slam, when a large red wolf with three others dashed forward into the side as Yuma shifted the gear to move faster but the wolves hit the side before he could do so sending the car spinning and tipping over onto the top and Yui couldn't hold back a loud scream at the suddenness as they were sent spinning and there was another slam that sent them flipping. Her head was slammed against the window making painful stars burst across her vision dizzingly as she gasped loudly trembling and her ears rang softly as her world continued moving and she shut her eyes swallowing as her stomach heaved. She didn't hear Yui shouting at her until her body slid down hitting the roof of the car and she gasped opening her eyes focusing on his words.

"Go out the window! Now! You gotta get inside now!" He was shouting, his eyes livid as they burned into her like they had a glow much like the Sakamaki's and she began crawling through her broken window.

She winced when her hands pressed into shards of glass that burned light and her knee dragged across a large piece glass that made her gasp but she got up anyhow, shaking lightly with her shock and ran to the front doors that seemed light years away and the growling, snapping jaws behind her made her pump her arms and legs faster. She ran fast as she could, holding her gun in her and tightly turning her head then stretched out her arm squeezing the trigger rapidly feeling satisfaction at hearing a few whimpers of pain. She felt her muscles beginning to burn at the speed in which she ran and her arms pumped at her sides hard as she ran and her heart crashed painfully fast against her chest as her breath flew in and out. She reached the door gasping, her palms burning with the glass and her knee throbbed, a tickling sensation ran down her shin and she knew blood was running down, she just didn't know how bad. She lifted her hand to pound on the door when it opened as a hand shot out dragging her in and she gasped when the door creaked shut with a loud boom. She looked up into blue-gray eyes that reminded her of steel but the coloring was wrong, but his eyes dropped to her bloodied palms and then further to her knees.

"Come with me." He said in a bored, even tone as he turned walking towards a swinging door with long strides that had Yui dashing after him but when she followed him into the room she froze. Multiple different colored eyes dropped on her; single pairs of blue, light red, violet, scarlet, two pairs of green, a pair of mismatched eyes of red and light blue, Yuma's brown eyes, maroon, and a pair of gray eyes all locked onto her.

"Yui." Kou got up smiling with relief as Saki stood up as well, her hand connected to Kou's and she let go running across the room and threw her arms around Yui's shoulders.

"Yui! You crazy bitch! Where the hell were you?" Saki questioned then pulled back realizing Yui wasn't hugging her back then looked at her palms with a sharpness then to her knee frowning and began going to one of two stair cases that were at the walls of the room.

"I-I'm sorry." Yui stuttered out but the confusion was loud in her voice as she allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs, aware of ten eyes on her when she turned her head only to immediately lock onto Laito's green eyes, his fidora casting a shade on them, his reddish-brown hair had a light curl due to his hair being damp as his own eyes locked onto hers in response. She only looked away when she near stumbled at the top of the stairs and a blush crawled up burning into her cheeks at eyes shifting from Laito to her and she was glad at the disappearance of those gazes when she was dragged down a hall. "Saki, have you been here before?"

"Mhmm. I am dating Kou now, he told me a lot and showed me around his house, of course, but explained certain things." Saki said sounding nonchalant but it was forced as she turned to the left suddenly in the hall, pulled open a door that led to the bathroom then dragged Yui in shutting the door and her maroon eyes softened as she looked at Yui. "Yui, you should have told me what was happening with you rather than Kou." This surprisingly made shame sizzle through Yui as she looked at her friend.

"I'm really sorry, Saki." It was Yui could say. Truly! What else could she say? Saki surprised her when she threw her arms around her tightly.

"Yui oh my god! Jesus, you really do know how to scare people, anyhow. I came at dinner, which is four mind you, and it's four fourty six. What were you doing for fourty six minutes with Yuma?" Saki asked as she pulled back grabbing a small basin under the sink filling it with warm water, taking the gun from Yui's and put Yui's hands into the basin where the warm water was.

She began to pluck out the small shards, the water managing to swishing out the tiniest shards before pulling her hands out, the water stained a light red and she dried Yui's hands firmly and then put some ointment onto her palms and put some band aids on them then some medical tape to keep them in place. She then grabbed a little hand towel dipping it into the basin then squatted beginning to wipe up Yui's shin, removing the floor then began to lightly dab the would itself, checking for glass only to sigh happily when she saw there was no glass, just a cut.

She looked at it further, however, making Yui worked when she stared down at her friend's golden head nervously. She only relaxed when Saki grabbed a large, new band aid and the ointment, the dry towel and used the wet towel to squeeze water into the wound washing it out with the water inside the towel making Yui grit her teeth. Saki continued this until Yui wanted to scream that it hurt and then she began to pat it dry as Yui blew out a breath at the squeezes and hard pats then cringed at the light sting of ointment-ed band aid being put on and followed by medical tap and Saki taped it.

"There ya go!" Saki stood up smiling assuredly and dumped the red water out now as Yui watched and Saki helped her up patting her shoulders softly. "Come with me, there's a place you need to rest right now." Saki then rolled her eyes as she pulled Yui from the bathroom. "I know you and I know when you're tired, okay? Just take a short nap, alright?"

"Alright alright." Yui replied sighing as she smiled softly at Saki who squeezed her hand tight and flashed a crookedly bright smile at her and the both of them walked to the end of the hall, turning to the right this time and Yui honestly couldn't manage to follow all the door that moved past her despite the distance at which the doors were set apart and she stared at the coloring; just a pale beige though there would be a colored door of deep blue to go by that made her curious but she bumped into Saki's back when the other girl stopped so suddenly.

The hall they were in was pretty long, maybe thirty steps long with the doors decorating the walls but the door they were in front of was white, blaring so, but Saki walked in easy as breathing and Yui followed after her, her eyes immediately drawn to the large four-poster bed with white sheets, a white canopy and four pillows while the rest of the room remained bare almost, just a dresser and desk decorating the room. Yui let her gaze wander as she was yanked to the bed and Yui blinked when Saki pushed her down to sit, her hands firm on her shoulders and her eyes met Saki's.

"Lay down and try to get in some sleep before we leave." Saki ordered turning on her heel, after giving Yui a shoulder squeeze, then breezed out of the room like she was a wisp of wind that exited the room, the door shutting with a click. She moved back to the center of the bed laying down on her side as her lashes dipped softly as she circled her fingers into the bedsheets. That is, until she felt the now familiar presence of Laito that had her lifting up on her arm turning her head while brushing her hair out of the way irritatedly but met Laito's eyes none the less.

"Laito," It was like the simple use of his name sent a shudder over his frame that got Yui sitting up on her hands and she smiled crookedly at the vampire who moved forward to her bed but stopped at the bottom looking at her and her body moved of it's own accord down to the bottom of the bed until her knees pressed to his shins gently and she curved her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead to his stomach.

"Yui." He replied, his voice tired and slow, but his hand lifted stroking her hair softly in a way that made her feel a little sleepy but Yui smiled as she moved from pressing her forehead to his stomach to her cheek. She inhaled softly then let it out warming Laito's skin through his she looked up at him with a determined glint in her eyes as that familiar fire, the same one that had burned through her the last time she'd been with Laito and it was speeding through her blood working on burning her skin as heat pooled into her belly like molten lava and Laito's fingers tugged softly on a particular lock of her hair.

"Stay with me. No more stopping." Yui ordered softly looking at him and she saw something flash across his face as his eyes widened softly and she smiled when he brought his knee onto the bed and she scooted back to the middle of the bed laying out but Laito moved right with her, his body solid and heavy on top of her making her heart beat hard as her cheeks flushed.

"No more stopping." Laito murmured sounding curious but smiled gently as he leaned his head down pressing his lips to Yui in a kiss that brought the dully burning flames inside her to rip at her skin as her arms circled his shoulders and she pressed up against him as his hands moved down resting on her waist tightly as that molten lava inside her stomach burned deep, smoldering away at her.

She was right, however, that she wanted him to stay. She was absolutely sure that more than anything there'd be no stopping. She shivered at a brush to her lower lip and she tightened her fingers on Laito's hair pulling his fidora off as her pelvis moved up pressing against his and her lashes fluttered rapidly. She moved her hands from his hair down to his clothes holding them in fistfuls and she squirmed softly as he shifted against her and Yui pulled back taking breathes but Laito's lips moved down her jaw to her neck licking the length of her neck and she opened her eyes slightly before shutting them again as she let go of any resistance and sank into the fire that licked at her and she smiled softly.


	13. An Author's Note! (Not a chapter sadly)

**_So my computer is broken. The lower corner has broken off and the other side is becoming loose and breaking as well, so I don't know how or when it will shit out but I have a feeling it will sooner or later. I wanted to get this out there right now before something happens to the computer and it seems like I've just given up on all fanfictions period so I'm getting this out here, I'l continue writing and posting when I can, but I just thought I'd get this out here now so it's known!_**

 ** _~Kimberly Thomas_**


	14. Chapter 14

When Yui opened her eyes again the curtains of her room were wide open with a gentle breeze fluttering the pale fabric and the sky was streaked with a bright, vibrant flamingo pink that bordered on a breah stealing hue of red. She blinked when the bed moved beneath her, rising and falling making her look down as she then blushed, the blood burning in her cheeks before she could stop it. Laito was laying beneath her, sleeping deeply, his lashes a vibrant red against the paleness of his cheeks, his lips parted softly with his breathes and her lashes lowered as she pressed her hand to his chest, aware of the lack of heart beat and she slid her hand up cupping his neck softly. Last night crashed through her mind making the coloring of her cheeks darken yet the heat never went down as her heart gave solid thumps and she rolled off Laito to the side but next to his body. She could remember last night so clearly, yet some parts were slightly smudged but remember none the less is what she did.

She shut her eyes anew pressing her fingers to her lips as her cheeks burned hotly and her heart kept giving those solid, hard thumps against her chest. She remembered the heated kiss that started it, the words that gave way; she remembered the feel of bare skin sliding along her own, slick with sweat and how tense her muscles had been; how she reached up cupping his face smiling as if she'd never smiled before.

She remembered throwing her arms around his shoulders while crying out his name over and over like he was God himself as she struggled to hold on to her senses but failed as she drowned in the scent, feel and sounds of Laito. How he smiled at her like she was the only thing in the world that truly mattered to him and how he brushed her cheek and leaned down kissing her when all was said and done, yet no "I love you"'s left their lips yet Yui felt happily delirious when it was over. She remembered being pulled to Laito's chest and sleeping on him, despite the lack of a heart beat, curling like a kitten and there she laid.

Her cheeks were hot when the bed shifted softly as a weight pressed halfway on her and she opened her eyes looking right into Laito's sleep glazed eyes but a smile graced his lips as their eyes connected. She inhaled deeply then let it out as she moved her hand from her mouth to Laito's cheek and he placed a playful kiss to her wrist, where the pulse fluttered excitedly at such a simple action. He smiled pulling back while holding her wrist sitting her up as he sat back on his heels and her legs immediately wound around his waist and she cupped her face, smiling softy as she pressed her forehead to Laito's.

"Thank you, for last night." Yui finally murmured sounding hoarse to her own ears but in the best way as she looked at him and he chuckled lazily as his hand swept up her bare back, as if savoring the feel of her skin beneath his fingers and he stared at her.

"Don't thank me the pleasure was all mine." He replied as he chuckled when Yui blushed deeply at the huskiness in his tone and she smiled a bit wider rubbed her forehead against his gently and shut her eyes softly.

"That it was." She chuckled as well as she curved her arms around his shoulders, breathing in when Laito breathed out and he breathed in when she breathed out, making the both of them actually giggle like five year olds. "What time is it anyhow?"

"Just barely day break. Everyone went to their respective rooms, though I think we gave them all quite the listening show last night." Yui squeaked as Laito laughed but stroked his palm against her lower back softly nuzzling his nose against her burning cheek as his lashes tickled her skin. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter what they have to say."

"It's still embarrassing." Yui mumbled as she played with a lock of Laito's hair as she blushed but felt a burst of happiness in her chest, opening like a sunbeam, as he pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"Don't worry." Laito murmured as he then nuzzled her neck, her lashes fluttering with an urge to shut but she kept them open before they shut and she tilted her head to the side slightly. "You truly are a cold woman. But fascinating, breathtaking and so fantasy-like I had to keep squeezing you last night to make sure you were there."

"Wow," Yui breathed out in surprise as she blinked gently looking at Laito, a soft genuine smile curved on his lips throwing his mole into focus and though she would have been delighted to lay there forever with him she looked to the private bathroom feeling torn already and Laito chuckled gently.

"Lovemaking does not always have to be done in the bed, Yui. It can be in the shower, too, if you so desire." Laito said making her twitch at the words as her wide eyes sought out his and he smiled openly as he then stood up while on the mattress making Yui cling to him out of fear as they wobbled and he stepped off the bed, his bare feet making soft padding noises as he walked to the bathroom and he kissed her collar bone gently; he paused briefly looking up at her from under his lashes. "Will you make love with me in the shower, Yui?"

Yui felt like there was a fireball in her cheeks as she clung to Laito, her heart beating like it wanted to get out of her chest and her stomach cramped so tight it was like there was nothing but knots taking residence in her belly but she smiled. She never figured Laito Sakamaki to use terms like "lovemaking" and "make love". Not in a million years. She finally breathed out her nerves then adjusted herself softly while fully wrapping her arms around Laito's shoulders as she smiled at him. "Of course I will."

* * *

"Good morning, Yui." Saki greeted as she walked downstairs to the dining room where Yui was sitting down and all but beamed at Saki.

"Good morning~!" She chirped making Saki blink but she took in her friends flushed cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, the slightly messed up damp hair, the four hickeys spotting her neck with a puncture mark peeking out by her collar bone and Saki squealed clapping her hands.

"My little Yui lost her V card!" Saki squealed loudly as most of the Brother's began to file in and Kou was next to Saki, curling hsi arm around her waist, when Yui felt an arm doing the same with her and she tilted her head bk to look up at Laito, his fedora in place with a slight flush to his cheeks as well with his hair bearing a slight wave from being damp as he looked at Kou and Saki and both pairs sat down.

"Did you have to say it like that, Saki?" Yui asked grimacing gently despite her happy glow around her and she looked to her friend who giggled loudly as seats were taken and Laito stroked her hip through her clothes idly.

"Well it's true! You're freaking glowing, Yui!" Saki gushed then giggled only to stop when Kou whispered something in her ear that made her scowl gently. "Ah, true true."

"Huh? What?" Yui looked between Kou and Saki when Reiji cleared his throat softly making Yui blink and she turned her eyes to the first Sakamaki, other than Laito, to look at and he adjusted his glasses but looked at Yui.

"We gotta move soon. Somewhere safer for all of us, cause Kou here" She reached behind smacking the blonde's shoulder hard," says there's a shit storm a-coming."

"I think we should hold our ground. It'd do absolutely nothing to keep pulling back, to keep trying to find a new place cause after all if those wolves could find me at my father's home then I have the feeling that they could find us any other place. We'd just keep running away until we got too tired and they'd strike then. I mean, it's just what I think, after all it'd make sense to just beat them off, you know? I know we could all manage that." Yui said firmly as she looked at the eyes turning to heri instantly and she brushed a crazy lock of her hair behind her ear and Reiji looked at her, gaze like a blade and Laito tensed gently.

"I'd like to speak with you, Yui." He finally said making Yui want to groan, it was early in the morning and she didn't want to get lectured but she stood up with Laito shadowing her before pausing then sitting back down and Yui walked to the doorway when SUBARU got up following after her and Laito gave him a curious look.

With Reiji walking ahead from the dining room, Yui behind him and Subaru behidn her they were like a little organism of three parts moving in unison. She looked at the soft red carpet as they walked forward and she tried not to assume the worst for her own fate as they walked. Reiji's foot steps were strong and solid sounding against the carpet but muted, like her own light dainty steps and Subaru's footsteps were like a ghosts for they were so damn quiet as he walked behind her and she brushed her hair behind her ear again in a nervous movement. Soon enough, after mindlessly walking, she found herself in the living room looking area with the two stair cases and she watched Reiji moving to a seat sitting down crossing his legs immediately as she stood in the doorway with Subaru behind her then walked into the room, picking a chair to the right of Reiji and Subaru sat down on the couch staring at them intently with those scarlet eyes.

"What you said just then. Do you believe it true as well, Subaru?" Reiji asked looking to his youngest brother who seemed to think for a moment before sitting up straight resting his palms against his knees.

"I do. She has a good point as to what to do with this kind of situation, it's rather scary but then again she has experience." Subaru pointed out crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat and Yui looked at him with surprise. "Oh please, don't look so surprised. I saw the gun last night, I know what it's for; I'd have to be a pretty big fucking idiot not to recognize it."

"What is it then, Subaru." His words should have been a question but were more like a statement than anything as she looked at Subaru intently who shuffled in his seat nad he returned her heated stare.

"She's the daughter of a priest. She's also a vampire hunter- put it together Reiji. They probably gave her all kinds of weaponry but was instead given that gun, which, has the same effect as my knife." Subaru explained letting his lashes fluttered shut briefly then opened anew looking to his brother and adjusted the position of his arms. "We can use her, she's not useless that much is clear. I think we could hold our own if an attack happens again, with her here."

"Hmm.." Reiji made the soft noise as he looked at his lap briefly before lifting his eyes to Yui, his glasses glinting softly once. "Would you be able to do as Subaru says? Would you be of assistance here?"

"Yes, I would be." Yui firmly replied as she curled her hands into fists in her lap. "I've been doing this sort of thing for years, I know how to handle myself and how to fight properly, you know. I can't say I'm the worlds greatest fighter but I'm good enough that I wouldn't be a hindrance."

"I see. Subaru you will oversee what it is she can truly do and speak with Laito about his relations with her." Reiji said as he stood up walking to the door making Yui blink rapidly at the short ass conversation they just had when Reiji paused pressing his fingers to the door jam. "Ah, yes and about your fighting? You'll start training with Subaru as of right this second. So get started with your regiment of training, you can come have lunch with us after you spend this morning training." Reiji's light red eyes met Subaru's scarlet ones and he nodded at his younger brother. "Do all you can do and teach her best as possible."

"Alright." Subaru rubbed his palms against his thighs then stood up cracking his neck then looked to Yui with a glint in his eyes that felt strangely familiar. "Let's get started then, Yui."

* * *

"Wow, Yui, I don't think I've ever seen you so tired before!" Yui smiled softly at Saki as they walked down the hall towards Yui's room, where her body screamed to rest and her fingers ached, when Saki bumped her shoulder with Yui's. "Soooooo ya lost that precious V card with Laito Sakamaki?"

"Saki!" Yui snapped feeling the blood gush up to her cheeks as she glared downwards while pursing her lips softly when Saki laughed loud, throwing her head back with the laughter and then smirked widely at Yui.

"I warned you against Laito, you did, then you sleep with him. You truly are insane, Yui Komori!" Saki sighed out as she laughed though, her maroon eyes dancing happily but she gave Yui a half hug pausing just steps from Yui's bedroom door surprising the little blonde. "But if you're happy then you are, I can't do shit about that. Now go rest, in case more shit goes down. 'Kay?"

"Okay." Yui replied hugging Saki back after a moment then smiled when Saki waved only to run away to the stairs when arms shot out from the corner making her friend squeal as Kou yanked her away and Yui smiled fondly.

She wondered if after all this drama like stuff was over she and Laito would be like that but then, with a shake of her head and a soft smile, she knew she and Laito would never be like Saki and Kou, she and Laito were completely different. She padded the last ten steps to her door twisting the knob then pulled it open stepping into her room shutting it behind her with a soft click, blushing instantly anew when she stared at her messy bed but smiled gently anyhow.

"So you slept with him, huh?" Yui tensed at the soft breath against the back of her neck and she jerked away hard twisting her body reaching to the brim of her pants for the gun when a hand gripped her wrist hard enough to make her hiss in a breath when she looked up only to freeze. Wasn't...Wasn't he the school nurse? He had the same gold eyes, the same long white hair but there was something more..sinister about him as he looked down at her and she lost her blush again.

"Let me go!" She then snapped yanking on his hold when he let go and she stumbled back nearly falling but caught her balance reaching back grabbing her gun pulling it out with a soft clicking noise as she pulled the hammer gently looking at the white haired male who tutted at her softly.

"To think you'd pull a gun on your lover's father, disrespectful." The man said when Yui froze anew staring at this man, piecing together small facts in her mind when he smirked at her tilting his head just a fraction of an inch. "Karlheinz is my name, my dear. And I shall say this now if you come with me quietly, allow what will happen to happen no one gets drastically hurt. But if you make a scene then I cannot guarantee anyone's safety."

"Why? What are you planning?" Yui asked glaring, her tone hard and cold revealing nothing as she glared at Karlheinz who smiled at her pleasantly like they were just having a pleasant conversation.

"You needn't know that. All that matters now, little Komori, is your decision right now. Will you come quietly or put up a fight?" Karlheinz stretched out his hand towards Yui who's fingers subconsciously clenched tight around the handle of the gun tightly until her knuckles throbbed softly and her jaw was clenched so tight, an action she wasn't aware of, her teeth ached painfully as she glared. Little did she know there was foot steps thudding to her,

She blew out a breath putting her gun back in it's place and she placed her hand into Karlheinz's making him grin widely with what looked like victory and her vision, so fast it felt, started going dark as her eyes became foggy and blank as she swooned forward. The door was slammed open and Laito's green eyes narrowed angrily, dangerously glowing gently, as he looked to his father dashing forward but it was like in the blink of a damn eye his father was gone and he snarled.

"Laito.." There was Kanato, hesitant for once as he turned seeing near every one piled in the room or doorway but a few actually _flinched_ at the look Laito had adopted as he looked back to the spot where his father stood.

"We're getting her back, whether we tear everything apart or fucking not, she's coming back. I'll bring her back if it's the last fucking thing I do. "


	15. Chapter 15

_Yui's lashes fluttered as she shifted frowning softly at the uncomfortable surface she was laying on and she opened her eyes, peeking through her lashes softly, her fingers twitching before she bolted up with a thick gasp as her fingers flew up to her neck in habit and she searched the dark room before standing up. She winced at a few loud groans the floor gave as she padded across the wood floor slowly, with timid almost hesitant steps as she reached her hands out only to smile when she found what felt like a light switch and flipped it. She blinked at the new lighting but looked around the room she was in; it was bare, save for a small narrow bed off the the left side of the room that rested a few inches off the floor and one window that appeared bolted shut._

 _She then turned her head looking at the single door to the right of the room where she dashed over too grabbing the doorknob, honestly not expecting one bit for it to turn but when it did and the door popped open softly with a gentle click she felt amazement soar through her before disbelief tainted it. No way would someone leave a door unlocked, especially if they'd just taken a teenage girl, but she opened the door wider to look down a relatively short hallway that was blank and looked way too...well vacant. She padded out curiously, her eyes looking back and forth like a child crossing the street until she walked out fulled and moved down the hall where she saw the start of a banister, her feet carrying her without her thinking twice about it and she rubbed her eyes bouncing down the stairs when she reached them only to feel a shiver deep inside her._

 _Something about this felt much to..to familiar. She walked down only to feel an icy hand close over her heart and guts a she finally, finally, realized why it was familiar and felt stupid for not recognizing it right away. Her house. It was her house, or her father's house, but it was bare like someone took all items and furniture out of the place. She blinked staring around turning in a slow circle wondering where the hell she could be as she walked forward into the barren living room when fingers touched her neck softly and she tensed spinning around only to meet soft, mischievous green eyes that seemed alight for her and she felt some part of her melt but tense at the same time as she looked at Laito._

 _"I...What?" She whispered softly looking at Laito who was smiling soft before he grew serious stroking his fingers down her cheek much as he had the night they'd made love ad she blushed gently._

 _"Yui, where are you?" He asked softy as she opened her eyes again lightly but she curved her arms around his shoulders when he pulled her so close she felt like her heart was beating for the both of them while she tilted her head to the side gently while tilting it back softly._

 _"Right here. I'm right here." She whispered softly clinging onto Laito feeling her heart slamming against her chest when he pressed his lips to her forehead making tingles race down her spine as he picked her up, her legs moving around his waist as he backed her to a wall and she felt her breath hitch with excitement._

 _"Where are you really?" He asked in that same soft way as she moved her head down and his lashes dipped as he looked at her, a small tremble moving over his frame and Yui pressed her pelvis to his in a rather suggestive way as she moved her fingers up into his hair._

 _"I'm here with you. Right here, I'm right here...I'm right here, Laito.."_

* * *

Yui woke up with a gasp, feeling disoriented as she flailed only to feel arms grabbed her shoulders and pushing her down as her blank eyes wheeled before she realized, with a large breath, that she was in a bed that felt like self against her skin and she turned her head looking at the source of the hands only to meet her father's eyes. Her pink eyes widened as her brows pulled together tightly while staring at him feeling a large wave of confusion rush over her as a soft tapping made her look to the bottom of her bed where Karlheinz stood smiling pleasantly at her.

"So glad you could join us, Yui Komori." Karlheinz spoke pleasantly making her sit up only to realize she didn't have one stitch of clothing on and that explained why the bedsheets were like silk against her skin.

"Fa-Father?" She stuttered out softly, her voice cracked as her father looked away from her and let go of her shoulders as he looked to the floor.

"You are such a special girl, Yui Komori, yet you've agonized your father so much." Karlheinz said again walking towards the side moving up then sat against her knees, across from her father.

"What do you mean?" She asked then blinked slowly coming in to herself and Karlheinz let out a gentle chuckle at the anger slowly forming in those pink irises.

"You've tied your father's hands behind his back. Metaphorically, of course. You lust after a vampire, despite a vampire, one your darling Father has been told to kill as soon as the sign starts and he has no idea what to do; kill the vampire you so desperately lust and desire for, release you from the hold or refuse to kill him and lose you. My my, you've no idea what you're putting your father through, do you?"

"Father, tell me that's a straight out ruse. Say it's a lie! You told me you'd never-never work for a Sakamaki!" Yui asked desperately seeking out her father's gaze but he refused to meet hers as he kept looking down. "I can't believe you." Those four words were whispered making her father snap his gaze up to her with a fire in his eyes that matched her own.

"I should be saying that. What the hell have you done to yourself, Yui. I've lost you! You've lost yourself! And now, being pregnant with one of those disgusting vampire's children-"

"Woah woah woah, pregnant? What the fuck are you talking about?" Yui got out interrupting her father, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him only for him to freeze then look helplessly to Karlheinz making shivers run down her spine.

"Little Yui, perhaps it is not yet time for you to awaken after all." Karlheinz looked grim, annoyed and he lifted his hand up, finger tips pointed directly at her forehead.

"Wa-wait! Don't!" She gasped out as darkness came swirling into her vision like dark stars that grew and throbbed with a grip coming at her mind from behind then, as the stars blew up, coating her vision with black and her lashes drooped, she was almost sure she heard her father helplessly apologizing but her mind screamed too late, too late, too late...

* * *

 _"Yui! Yui come on!" Yui's vision was foggy, doubled and unfocused when she focused in on maroon eyes looking down into hers and a soft smile coated Saki's lips. "Come on, the water's nice!"_

 _"Water...?" Yui got out feeling so disoriented as Saki smiled laughing through her nose softly._

 _"The beach, silly Yui! Get up, you'll get burned sleeping here!" Saki gripped Yui's hand softly but tight pulling up the small blonde as she scrambled for words when she stumbled against Saki who hugged her tight but grew serious, her cheerful face darkened for once as she moved her head to Yui's ear. "It's a dream, Yui, and he's watching. I need to tell me where you are, Yui, I want you to tell me where you are in reality so we can find you Yui. Tell me where you are."_

 _"Saki...?" She breathed out staring at the sky through Saki's golden hair but the girl held her much to tight. "You're...You're acting weird, not cheerful."_

 _"Acting, Yui. I was acting that time to be cheerful, for your sake. But you got to tell me where you are so Laito and the other's can find you cause this is all I can do for you." A dream? That's right...a dream that's what this is...But Yui felt so disoriented that she couldn't grasp it was truly a dream._

 _"Then how...?"_

 _"It's...It's shaminism, Yui, like a Shaman?" Saki was holding Yui tight barely murmuring in Yui's ear gently as she squeezed her friend while Yui just stood shocked and Saki laughed softly, bitterly, as she shook her head light. "Did you really think someone as disgustingly annoying as an idol and a stupid cheerful, but plain, human being could be with Kou? I'd be dead by now if I didn't have something resilient against them-like you."_

 _"Saki that's not-"_

 _"It's true. I'm only with Kou for I'm resilient and can stand anything he throws back and I know to deal with him; plus being a Dream Walker has it's perks."_

 _"Dream walker?"_

 _"That's, in shaminism, just the ability to work with dreams and even travels to other worlds with the sole purpose of gathering information that can help shamans or several people up to an entire group/tribe." Yui's head was spinning crazily-was Saki a shaman or just a dream walker? Was she going to wake up and forget it all? "This involves lucid dreaming, of course, but I'm able to enter the dreams of a shit ton of people and help them out, you know?"_

 _"But aren't you Japanese?"_

 _"Yes- half. I've got enough Native American blood in me, courtesy of the Mother Figure, to be a dream walker. I'm sorry I was so disgustingly perky all the time, but I needed you to be distracted and that's the one way to do it."_

 _"Were we ever truly friends then?"_

 _"Of course! God, of course Yui! I was never not your friend but I..I understand that I lied but it was for your own good Yui. But right now, all this stuff aside, tell me where you are!"_

 _"I think I'm...at home." Yui mumbled back as Saki held her a bit to tight but she felt comforted alone by her friend despite the dizzying rush of information._

 _"Good. I'll tell Kou, Laito and Ayato and have them go check it out. Everything'll be alright and I'll see you soon enough." Saki then pulled back grabbing her hand tight smiling bright at Yui. "Then let's swim for the time being!"_

 _"Okay!" Yui exclaimed in surprise as she was dragged towards the water and felt her head spinning still but it was easier to think around it. Easier to truly accept this new information thrust upon her, like it was something she'd always known._

* * *

"Laito! Laito! _Laito_!"

"What?" Laito spun around so fast he was like a blur as he spit out the word like it was something dirty and he needed to get out as his green eyes narrowed on Kou's mismatched ones.

"You can't just go and get her!"

"Fuck you I can't!"

"You really can't! Seiji Komori is there and there's a plan for slaying YOU on your fucking head so if you go straight after her you're good as fucking dead!"

"Then what do we do, huh? He could be doing shit to her that you don't understand! It's driving me fucking insane!"

"Us too! Yui is mine and Saki's friend! We want her back just as much as you do but if you go charging after her you'll put her through hell if you get killed, like the fucktard you are!" Kou shouted as he Laito breathed heavily with his irritation and anger that was ripping him into shreds on the inside.

"Laito, get the hell inside. Saki is doing her weird thing and wants you in there." Ayato called flatly as Laito flicked his infuriated eyes to his triplet before walking briskly past Kou slamming his shoulder against the blonde's as he passed.

His strides were long, firm and seemed to just exude his animistic anger easily as the air stirring around him as he walked back into the house with barely a look to Ayato when some part of him whispered, asking, why he was so desperate to get Yui back if he didn't love her like he should and that, that right there, made him freeze as his eyes widened softly. If he didn't love her...then why was he so desperate to get her back? He clenched his jaw tight aware of the answer, so so aware, but wouldn't allow it to form right at that moment for he was sure he'd lose every bit of himself for something new that he never experienced before. He shook his head internally then walked to the living room with those same long strides as he looked to the floor, aware of the answer to his question, but refused to let it become his new reality and he rubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers softly while staring at the floor with a light glazed look but blinked when Ayato slammed his arm hard surprising him.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Ayato demanded when Laito blinked softly while looking at his fellow triplet who was staring at him hard. "Freaking out like that? You could've fucked up everything!"

"Yeah yeah." Laito mumbled moving to walk past Ayato when the red head glared at Laito hard, like flaming swords were shooting out of his green irises.

"You're not going." That made Laito jerk like all his muscles were moving at once as his eyes widened but glared at the same time at his fellow triplet. "Shu and Reiji both decided it's best you don't go, seeing as you're too emotional and irrational to think about the consequences of both you and Yui, so you'll wait here for her."

"That's not fair!" Laito then shouted making Ayato glare at his brother who was outrage in every sense of the word, his eyes wide, his nostrils flared as his teeth clenched and his hands curled into fists.

"It is. And as another of your other elder brother you WILL stay here. Kou, Yuma and I will go get Yui and you wait here for her-understand? You'll just fuck everything up and you know it, Laito. Won't it be better to see her here than there where you'll freak out?"

". . . ."

"Laito, you can't come."

"...Who will bring her here?" Laito finally gritted out as he glared at his brother who stared back with his own glare.

"Me."

"Then bring her back without a damn mark on her, Ayato. Or I'll make good on this threat and fucking kill you. Understand?"

"Understood."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Everything in me is screaming this chapter is so fucking bad! I can't help but think it is so I would seriously love reassurances it isn't! But this is going to be an epilogue and that's it for Why You? ! I appreciate the love comments and whatnot given to this story! I appreciate it! Really! To start this chapter off good news- my mom talked to my dad and he's gonna look into buying me a new computer! Whoop! But enjoy the chapter and, if it's shitty, just tell me! But I'll be working on the Epilogue soon as this is out! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Yui jerked hard, her body twisting and writhing to get away from the hand that suddenly slapped over her mouth and she threw her fist out slamming it into the face above hers hard as she could as the scream left her mouth and her heart slammed fast against her chest like a bird aching to get out of a cage. She heard someone hiss for her to be quiet and her eyes flicked up to meet green eyes that burned with anger but frustration as the hand pressed tighter to her lips, near painfully so.

She noticed a few red locks of hair in the low lighting and felt some part of her relax at the sight of Ayato and she sighed through her nose closing her eyes briefly. Then she opened her eyes looking straight up at Ayato who shifted his gaze to the door for a few moments before leaning forward taking his hand from her mouth and slid his arms under her shoulders and knees lifting her out of the bed making her yelp lightly but held onto him as he walked to the door then paused only to slid to the spot closest to the hinges so when the door opened there'd be a little resistance but they'd hopefully go unnoticed.

"Do you think you could fight if you have too?" Ayato asked in soft tones surprising Yui at hearing his voice, like she'd never heard a voice like that in a thousand years. Which is what it felt like.

"Y-Yeah, I mean I'm a little groggy but I feel alright." Yui softly replied as she listened to the footsteps she could now hear only to jerk lightly when she realized she heard them for a while but hadn't thought much of it until they were much much closer. Weird.

"Good and-" Ayato abruptly stopped speaking as he looked at Yui intently when she blinked her eyes at him then tilted her head softly but frowned, her brows coming together.

"What?" She whispered intently as Ayato looked at her then lifted his hand to her mouth spreading her lips open with his fingers then touched her canines making her both disgusted but felt strangely violated when he prodded her teeth when he hissed in a breath.

"Oh SHIT...Fuck me! Laito's going to kill me." Ayato whispered in tones she just barely caught as he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and she glared but stopped noticing the look on Ayato's face when the door swung open and both snapped to attention.

"Yui, how are you feeling?" Her father. Yui froze in place when Ayato glared at the back of her father as the light switched on and they both held their breath as he walked to the bed, which was clearly empty and Ayato grabbed Yui's hand making her twitch at the feeling as he stepped forward silently as her father grabbed the edge of her blanket and he pulled her around the edge of the open door and they sped around the corner right as her father spun around. "Yui!"

"Go! Go! Go!"Ayato chanted gently to Yui as he ran down the hall then took a sharp turn that made Yui lag a bit but caught up easily and yet as they ran Yui felt like this was too...easy.

"Ayato! Ayato, this was too easy!" She shouted breathlessly as they ran and Ayato looked at her from over his shoulder with a curious glance when a loud, shrill screech started up making them stop and Ayato looked around as if confused.

"what the fuck is that?" He asked genuinely as he squinted as if trying to see the source but he looked at her placing his hands on his hips despite their situation and tilted his head."But what do you ean this was to easy?"

"I MEAN I myself tried to get away and it was harder than you'd expect with them continuing to knock me out but this...this is too easy." Yui answered with a frown pulling at her lips as she looked at Ayato who was staring at her openly when he held his hand out.

"Can I see your arm, real fast?" He asked but grabbed her arm anyway sliding the sleeve of her night gown up looking at her inner elbow when she blinked looking at the group of dots marring her inner elbow when, following his gaze down, there was two dark red dots marring the white of her forearm. "I see. So he did it this way, huh?"

"Did what?" Yui asked looking at the dots wondering what it meant when Ayato blew out a breath but turned walking brskly and Yui had to sprint lightly just to keep up with him as she looked at him tilting her head a bit but scowled light when he didn't speak for a few minutes. Then he surprised her by speaking after some time.

"Tell me, do you have any memories of when you were being knocked in and out?" Ayato finally asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he walked and she sprinted lightly and she frowned then thought. And thought. And thought. "I'll take that as a no. Well, dear little Hunter, you're not human." This drew a laugh out of Yui.

"Funny! You're funny!" Yui got out after her laughing jag but looked at Ayato looked at her seriously and she felt her humor melting away slowly. "How can I not be human? I've been human up until now!"

"No. He was pumping Vampire blood into you via IV which would work slower than normally just biting and changing that way, which must mean this must have started a long while back. Humor me this but I can only guess your very own FATHER was a part of this, after all do you truly think you could throw vampires as easily as throwing potato sack?" Ayato questioned as Yui slowed down with her eyes lifeless then, darkened and glazed as his words swept through her mind as she was flooded with thoughts denying her father would give her VAMPIRE blood but then...that would explain that sudden change when she became a hunter, right? "Yui! Let's go or I carry you!" She didn't answer and Ayato growled stomping over lifting her over his shoulder running again.

"Put me down!" She exclaimed but was soft in saying them as she bounced softly against Ayato's back as she stared up when they moved down stairs, everything seeming to be hiccups in time where she went from aware to not aware. But as they bounced down the stairs Yui looked up to meet her father's face when anger burned through her and she pushed herself up with Ayato's back and let her words out. "You son of a _bitch_! _You_ did this to me! It was you! How could you! How fucking _could you_?"

"Yui-"

"You sick fuck! You asshole! You're the worst father on the planet for letting this happen! For doing this to me! It's all your fault!" Yui screeched making Ayato snicker softly at the helpless tone and waves rolling off Yui's father as the he slammed through the front door and ran straight to a sleek, black car opening the door throwing her in then climbed in after her and slammed the door shut tight. She was panting gently still feeling so fucking angry when a bright happy cheer got her and the car rolled forward easy as water movement and she looked up meeting mismatched red and blue eyes, then brown ones of Yuma and she couldn't help but smile weakly when Kou twisted half out of his seat to throw his arms over her shoulders.

"Yui! We got you back! Laito's going to be so freaking happy!" Kou babbled happily then smiled sweetly at Yui who breathed out her anger but couldn't help but remain so tense she felt she would snap.

"I know I can't wait to see him either," Yui admitted since it was true she could feel her heart pounding with excitement but she felt tense still. "But this was just too...too easy. It doesn't feel right."

"It'll be okay, let's just get home, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

"Yui! Oh thank God you're okay!" Saki shouted as she ran out of the house, her face the same as her dream- neutral with a relieved smile but no trace of perkiness was there this time as she ran right up to the car and threw her arms when she saw Yui.

"Saki!" Yui cried out in shock as Saki clobbered her in a tight, hard hug as Yui hugged back just tight fisting her clothes in her hands tightly as she buried her nose into Saki's neck breathing in the soft scent that was Saki.

"Oh my god I've been so worried! I haven't slept since I made contact with you, for fucks sake you're never leaving my side here me?" Saki pulled back to shake Yui's shoulders softly when she paused staring at Yui then smiled sadly it seemed."Looks like you beat me to the punch when it comes to being turned, huh?"

"It was planned Saki it-"

"I know. But it sucks my friend beat me to it, but then again it's a bit disturbing seeing your eyes like that Yui but it's easy to get used to it. I'll just need to see that a few more times and I'll be all good." Saki gave a loose chuckle, so unlike the other persona she'd wear, it was strange seeing Saki not perky or annoyingly cheerful, but it was weirder with her seeming so melancholic.

"I can't believe I'm saying this out loud but for fucks sake I missed you so fucking much, Saki." Yui finally breathed out as she hugged her friend again closing her eyes softly taking in Saki's scent again as she clung to her tightly letting her eyes flutter shut.

"I missed you too, ya fucking weirdo. Laito's inside though so I think you should get your tiny ass in there to see him, after all you've been gone eleven days, Yui." Saki mumbled as her mouth was squished against Yui's shoulder and the smaller blonde blushed but seemed disturbed.

"He must've been going crazy,huh?" Yui asked softly pulling back to look at Saki who nodded softly at Yui before placing her hands on Yui's shoulders, spun the both of them around facing the Mukami's home then gave her friend a shove that Yui gave a dirty look too.

"Go. Stop fucking around with us and go see your lover for the love of God." Saki ordered placing one hand on her hip then extending her right arm and pointing to the door. Yui nodded then took off in the direction of Saki's finger who sighed dropping her hand when Kou's arms circled her waist and she felt her cheerful self squealing with happiness at the contact but that part was imaginative, easy to squish and just as she tilted her head back Kou kissed her eye brow. "Think they'll be okay?"

Kou smiled adoringly at her then looked at the direction where Yui was running, hearing the door groan as it opened and smiled deeper. "They'll be PERFECTLY fine."

Yui caught a few bits of Saki and Kou's words, feeling so much like a eavesdropper, but she couldn't help it! Besides, now she knew what Kou and Saki talked about. She shook it off, however, as she slipped in past the heavy door then let it drop allowing it to slam shut and she felt stupid for not asking where Laito was. She took just five steps forward, another five to the living room, when arms circled her waist making her blink when her head was turned to the side then tilted up only to have lips pressing to hers. She blinked anew feeling anger as she lifted her fist up to punch the cheek connected to those lips when her fist was gripped in a much larger hand and held tight when fingers slid in between her tightly curled ones making her blink gently. When the kiss broke her lips were parted softly with a rather old surprise but same anger as the very beginning even if the feel of his fingers between hers was welcoming she shot a scowl to Laito as she looked up into those foggy green eyes.

"Don't do that." Yui huffed out only to squeal as she was picked up in Laito's arms as he walked forward to the living room and she felt irritation bubbling in her chest but excitement was fluttering in her belly as they walked. "I can walk with my legs ya know!"

"Shut up." Laito said finally an Yui blinked at the dull but heated tone as his steps, even and long, bounced er lightly she couldn't help but feel like he wanted to just flash to her room rather than walk and she blinked for the thousandth time but this time anger burned in her.

"You just tell me to shut up, Laito Sakamaki? If you did you got another fucking thing coming! I'll kick your ass and-Mm!" Her words were cut off with another kiss that got her heart picking up it ha mix of arousal and anger again as she twisted her fingers into the fabric of his coat and her lashes dipped briefly once. He pulled back with a low growl in his throat along with something dangerous shinning in those green eyes but God above it did anything BUT scare her at that moment as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Stop. Talking." He got out finally making her shiver gently at his tone and he felt the shiver for his cheeks actually flushed gently. "Stop. Just act like a damn pillow or I'll end up making love to you on that couch and nothing will stop me I promise you that."

"Laito.."She purposely said his name letting it trail off and he actually snarled loudly at her with anger beginning to shine bright in his eyes as they entered the living room then to the stairs bouncing up them with quick hard pushes that got Yui squeaking lightly but grinned when he glared. "Run."

"With pleasure." He grinned at her but the anger and irritation shone bright as beacons as he began running down the hall and Yui squealed happily as they began to approach her bedroom and she leaned in when he tilted his lips towards hers and pressed hers to his gladly, her heart beating quick and her stomach clenched with such euphoria.

She felt like she was just living in hiccups of time because before she knew it she was being pressed to her bedroom door as her lips were devoured and her body burned hot like the pulley on a hot air balloon, hot and sudden. His hands moved along her body like she was something precious but also something he desperately needed then and there that, with a bold move, she pressed her pelvis to his tight ad reached behind opening her door and they stumbled in, breaking apart briefly their breathes heavy but soft as the door was shut and she giggled happily holding her arms open and screamed happily when he tackled her onto the bed with a loud growl. She felt his hands sliding up her shirt and she smiled breathing in and out when Laito tensed growling gently as his fingers just barely brushed the underside of her bare breast and just as she opened her mouth he was yanked ?! Where'd he go!? Oh god why the hell does things like this happen all the time it seemed?

"Laito!" She moved to sit up, reaching her fingers past the blankets on her bed, reaching into the slit she'd made and pulled out the silver knife Subaru gave her what felt like thousands of years ago.

"Little Yui, I can't believe you actually ran away." Yui glared hard while cursing internally. For God sakes he wasn't even her father but she understood why the Sakamaki's could hate their father but it was more than just showing up; it was something about this man's very existence that just felt... _wrong_.

"What the hell!" Yui screamed standing up coiling her muscles when she stared at a glint in the light only to feel her eyes widen as she stared at the knife, nearly identical to Subaru's which should be indefinitely the only one, but there it was as she held her breath.

"You have an ultimatum right here, right now." Karlheinz said smiling at her as pleasantly as if they were just having a god forsaken cup of tea as he stared at her with those gold eyes that reminded her of both a lion and hawk; the intensity of a hawk and the hunger of a lion.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow to do shit like this?" Yui growled out feeling the fire of desire rippling then forming into fiercer, angrier flames that licked at her skin threatening to burn through her flesh and lash out Karlheinz all the while some part of her screeched and screamed that Laito was hers, hers, hers and no one else could have, no one else could touch him. It was an emotion a child would possibly feel for a very important toy not wanting anyone to have it and yet not wanting it fully for them self. She growled when that knife pressed to Laito's throat, right above his jugular and Yui's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No. You can choose, right now, between your father and Laito." Karlheinz spoke like his words had no where to go, nowhere to be and she hated that at that moment as she glared. Of course he'd try to come and do some drama before they could have sex and Yui felt irritated beyond belief that this kind of stuff happened at these times; if anything it felt like she was in some kind of twisted tragedy romance book Saki's mother devoured like chocolate.

"Oh gee, you sound like a horrible kidnapper!" Yui snapped sarcastically as she looked at Karheinz when he smirked a deep, dark and cold smirk holding up what looked like a tape recorder yet didn't play it.

"They're having fun, if you can believe that. You're father's right arm has been broken in three places, his left leg and hip completely shattered, they've broken a few of his ribs, have broken his tail bone, dislocated his shoulder and are possible beating on his head while looking for means of torture. That is what they are doing to your father; for compensation." Karlheinz coldly said then gave a dry, humourless laugh like it was all some kind of sick joke and she felt herself tensing when Laito gasped light as the knife's tip poked his flesh. "So again, I tell you, who will it be, your father or Laito."

Yui let in a quiet breath then let out a tiny breath over and over opening her eyes as she tightened her grip on her knife tightly knowing the decision was clear as day. Her legs carried her forward fast and her arm swung up sharp enough it hurt her shoulder briefly and with zero hesitation she brought that knife down hard only to yank it out with a spurt of repeated it over and over until her mind spun, until her sanity felt threatened but up and down that knife went until she laughed. And laughed. And laughed like it was all one. Big. Joke. Cause that's what this had to be right? A big joke. Just a dream. Right? It had to be! For reality couldn't be this fucked up, could it? Laito was calling for her over and over but she couldn't answer and with a gurgling breath as something tight hit her in the chest a darkness seeped and grabbed her tight holding no intentions to let go of her. Not yet anyhow.


	17. Chapter 17

**_I just got two words for all you lovely people: Thank you! :)_**

* * *

 _4 Months Later...( **A/N: After the pregnancy!** )_

There was a screaming in the next room over that was so intense it caused hiccuping coughs and the noises reverberated through the wall and possibly even the house for it was so quiet. Yui moaned gently as she woke up, the soft sleepy moan turning to a yawn as she stretched, arching her back up rolling her head to the side looking at Laito's sleeping face which wrinkled softly. She smiled when his dark red lashes fluttered then opened to reveal sleep fogged irises that made tingles spread through Yui as she smiled softer at him.

"I can get that," Laito murmured sleepily making Yui smile softly and leaned in placing an equally soft kiss on Laito's parted lips and he chuckled through his nose. She pulled back after a moment or two, when a soft ache began forming deep in her belly and the flames of lust began to flicker and warm like embers and sat up, throwing the deep red blanket off, then placed her feet to the floor standing up smiling at him as she looked down at Laito who sat up making the blankets pool around his waist his skin near glowing it was so white in the darkness and he gave her a lazy, tired smile.

"I got it besides someone is probably just hungry." Yui replied to him smiling at him when he stared at her body, which was completely bare save for a pair of panties that she'd slid on sometime in the night and she walked over to the middle of the floor where her creamy soft, white negligee fingering the little white bow immediately as Laito grinned when the fabric danced against the middle of her thighs and she shot him back a grin. "Like what ya see?" She wiggled her hips slightly giggling loudly when Laito gave a playful growl leaning forward on his right arm so he was in a half forward lounge position.

"That I do~ Better get to that little screamer or I'll be making someone scream~" Laito smirked wide at the flush dying Yui's cheeks a soft pink that made him smirk as she laughed, her hair swishing when she turned walking to the door with light steps and she purposely swayed her hips as she reached the door within a few steps, reached her hand out turning the doorknob and opened it smiling as she walked out. She was just turning the short step to the next door when Ayato stumbled out looking disgruntled.

"Can you shut that baby up?" He asked in a mumble that, if it had been a shout, Yui would have been more angry but her baby must have been screaming for some time and Ayato strangely wasn't that that angry.

"I'm going to now, so everyone isn't woken up yet." Yui replied then smiled softly as she reached for the handle to the babies room and gave Ayato a new smile. "Thank you, however, for not freaking out because of the screaming but you can go back to bed. I'll see ya later."

"See ya later then." Ayato replied drowsily before stumbling away into this room, the door clicking shut just as Yui walked into the room where the screaming and sobbing was loudest, the hiccups loud and gut wrenching it seemed as she walked over to the crib where the sobbing originated from and Yui pouted gently.

"Oh, Rin, my poor baby girl~ What's the matter?" Yui cooed gently as her daughter blinked up at her, her green eyes watery as her little fists curled near her chest and a little hiccup left her mouth and she began to cry again reaching up for her mother, her voice ringing with impatience and Yui smiled reaching down picking up the sobbing baby. There was an echoing whimper in the crib by the window and a little coo echoed _that_ whimper in the crib by the right wall and she smiled tiredly. Looks like all three babies were up. She turned to call for Laito when the crib near the window began to emit little cries but was surprised when Laito swept past her picking up the whimpering baby.

"You know, I can only imagine what these guys will be like when they're bigger." Laito mused as he looked at the wriggling baby in his hands making Yui laugh gently as Rin hiccuped into her chest her wet face pressing against Yui's collar bone as she whined and Yui smiled soft.

"I can tell you now I think all our babies will be like you when they're big." Yui replied when She flipped the lights on but kept them low as she bounced Rin softly and the little girl made soft noises when she was bounced and Yui looked at her son in Laito's arms.

While her daughter had soft wisps of blonde hair that was pale but steadily darkening with large green eyes exactly like her father one of her son's, Haru, had dark wisps of red hair that was just as soft as Rin's but he had his mother's, surprise surprise, shining sherbet pink eyes; of course Yui felt a bit displeased her stupid eye color, which she hated on herself at times, got passed on to her son knowing he'd look so much better with green, but Laito reminded her that anyone could have green eyes and that it made Haru special to have his mother's and that made her absolutely glow every time she laid eyes on her son.

A loud, happy squeal from the last remaining crib, off to the left, grabbed Laito and Yui's attention and Laito smiled walking over to that crib dipping his hand in, moved it around a few times then pulled out their other son, Kenji. Kenji was truly a little duplicate of Laito and that much was clear despite him being just four months old, but he had the same wisps of soft reddish-brown hair just like Laito's with large glistening green eyes. All three triplets weren't looking quite identical but truly resembled one another strongly, especially Kenji and Haru.

"We're pretty lucky, huh?" Laito asked lifting his eyes to Yui's who was smiling adoringly at her now curiously blinking daughter who stared at her brother's who blinked back at her.

"That we are, my silly lover." Yui replied but drifted over to him with light steps and Rin gave a soft happy squeal when she got closer to her brother's, her eyes shining like Laito's when he saw something interesting.

"Triplets. It's weird now that we got a second generation of triplets in the house." Laito joked bumping his hip with Yui's playfully and Yui laughed gently making all three babies eyes to widen, as though they'd never heard their mother laugh in their short four months of life.

"It is but they're all so precious and you love them." Yui replied coyly as her children babbled softly, incoherent noises and gurgles as they looked at one another, their little hands curling and clenching when their feet kicked lightly.

"It's hard not to love a baby. Especially three of them." Laito replied when he looked down at Rin curiously then, though his hand was underneath his son's butt, pointed. "Ahhh...I think she's hungry."

"Hm?" Yui looked down just in time to see Rin using her tiny baby fist to pull on the line of her mother's negligee lightly and Yui smiled letting out a laughing chuckle through her nose. "Alright alright. Laito, check their diapers for me will you while I feed her?"

"Sure sure~" Laito sang light moving to the two of the three changing tables putting down both his son's and Yui moved her arm out of the strap of her negligee to lower the fabric as she sat down in the rocking chair she'd gotten a long time ago and her daughter immediately found the nipple and began sucking away making soft contently noises as her green eyes locked onto her mother's sherbet pink ones and smiled seeing the adoring look in her mother's eyes.

"My baby girl." Yui cooed softly to her daughter who was sucking mouthfuls of her mother's milk as her pale lashes began to droop and Yui stroked her silky cheek lovingly. "My sweet little girl."

"She truly is sweetheart, just like her Mommy." Laito said over his shoulder as he put a new diaper on Haru who whined, his sherbet pink eyes locking onto his father with displeasure and he patted his son's bare belly. "Stop it, Haru! Don't be a fussy boy!" He playfully said the words in cooing tones making Yui smile at how they sounded like a little song and Kenji giggled happily listening to his father's voice.

"You done?" Yui whispered to Rin, who's lashes were resting on her cheeks that were a gentle pink as she released her mother's nipple and fell asleep with soft, slow breathes and Yui smiled adjusting her negligee briefly without putting her strap on but held the fabric up as she adjusted her sleeping daughter, walking back to her crib, which was on the right, placing her in on her back. Her little head rolled and milk rolled from her little lips and she smiled wiping it away.

"Wanna feed these two while you're at it?" Laito asked while doing up the final button on Haru's onesie, the baby kicking his feet with displeasure when Laito managed to pick up both Kenji and Haru walking over to Yui who smiled nodding while walking over to the rocking chair, plopping down as she pulled her left arm out of the strap then pulled the fabric down, held her arms out for the two boys and smiled when the latching onto her breasts was instantaneous. Laito moved his hands out as if to grab support her arms but she shot him a look as she adjusted her hold on the two boys.

"I got it." Yui said defiantly as the soft suckling noises filled the now quiet room other than the soft sleep noises Rin gave from her crib that made Laito and Yui share a gentle smile.

"You know, Yui, you're still the same; I thought you were supposed to mature at eighteen." Yui rolled her eyes at Laito's playful tone and shot him an equally playful glare as she looked to him when he chuckled.

"Shut up! You're older than me and act no more mature than myself." Yui exclaimed in a soft whisper as Haru and Kenji began to drift off to sleep quickly and surely.

"Yeah yeah!" Laito waved off her words but grinned happily when Kenji looked up with his sparkling green eyes and Haru's sherbet pink ones were dark with the tired that pulled at his little mind. "You think they're ready to lay down?"

"Mmm...in a few minutes." Yui replied after thinking for a moment as the two boy's sucked continuously but the pulls were beginning to grow slower and less frequent.

"They eat more than Rin," Laito observed when his daughter let out a whine but remained asleep as she kicked her little legs a tiny bit.

"That they do; they are boys after all ad I heart boys eat more than girls." Yui hummed as she looked at the two babies who were steadily falling asleep and she shifted her arm a bit but not a lot. "Take Kenji and put him in his bed."

"Alright~" Laito strode over to Yui plucking Kenji from her arms making him wriggle gently as he was picked up and he strode over to the left of the room putting Kenji down, his little pudgy stomach rising a falling while his small hands curled near his face as he slept. Kenji was, without a doubt, was the biggest of the babies, Rin being the second biggest and Haru was the smaller than Rin and Kenji. "You know," Laito walked back over to Yui reaching his fingers out to stroke Haru's soft cheek as he made soft squeaking noises as he dozed off. "If he were a kitten he'd be the little runt."

"Stop it!" Yui exclaimed playfully using her free hand to lightly swat at Laito's forearm softly while he smiled but stroked his son's cheek a little more.

"It's hard to believe they're only four months old, it feels like they were just brought home right?" Laito asked though his tone was still a mix of awe and disbelief as his son sighed softly, his little baby limbs twitching gently.

"I know what you mean! They're getting so much bigger with each passing day and darkening up; but they're still young and we got a long way to go with these guys." Yui replied and smiled stroking a few wisps of dark red hair on her son's head smiling adoringly at the now sleeping baby. "They're all so beautiful, though. I'm happy we have them."

"Shocking enough for me to say it seeing as I'm not mushy or emotional but I'm happy to have them too. It feels rather complete you know?" Laito tilted his head when Haru sighed out actually in a solid sleep as his little lashes fluttered and Yui pulled him away gently from her breast holding him out to Laito.

"Take him while I fix my negligee?" Yui asked raising a pale brow when Laito smiled at his lover taking Haru and holding him close to his chest as he carried the sleeping baby to his crib by the window, laying him down while cupping the back of his head and Yui smiled. Laito truly was an attentive and loving father, something that surprised Yui a bit at first but she could see now that Laito truly and genuinely loved their children the way a father should.

"Let's go." Laito held his hand out when Yui stood up from the rocking chair placing her slim hand into his and she tangled her fingers together with his.

"We can't stay up to late tonight, Laito." Yui told him in hushed tones as they walked out of the room while shutting the door gently and Laito raised a brow at the little blonde.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Saki is coming over and we're having her baby shower here, remember?" Yui nudged him with her hip while squeezing his hand and he smiled at her then bent swinging her up into her arms making a squeal erupt from her lips but laugh when he dashed into the room just as the sounds of a few brothers' stirring got his attention and he shut the door with a click and she laughed. Saki had gotten pregnant not long after Yui though she was only having one baby, a boy which they found out at the ultra sound, but she was happy for her best friend; happier than she ever thought she could be for her friend. But while she had three Saki proved to be a very doting godmother or, in her words, Auntie for the babies.

"Would you make love with me, Yui?" Laito asked as he laid her out on her back and she curled her leg around his waist smiling as she opened her arms up feeling her heart dashing happily.

"Of course I'll make love with you, Laito." Yui smiled when Laito pushed her negligee up slowly to her waist while placing a kiss to her neck and she smiled blissfully and fully.

She loved Laito Sakamaki, very deeply, but even with their having children she couldn't say it out loud just yet, like Saki and Kou could but she knew with ever beat of her heart she was saying I love you, I love you,I love you. And what made it better to her? She was sure Laito's own heart answered back-even if he didn't believe he had a heart anyway. But Yui Komori, vampire hunter and soon-to-be Sakamaki, was happier than she could have ever though possible.


End file.
